Sheltered
by jenn1324
Summary: He's back, and she annoys him just as much as ever, but all he's ever wanted is to protect her, but what if he doesn't know that yet? All those feelings sure can get confusing! Rated M for lemons/violence/ swearing. .:I do not own Naruto in any way :.
1. Sheltered Chapter 1

(AGES)

Sasuke-23 Naruto-22 10 years have passed since Sasuke left

Sakura-21 Kakashi-34

.;Sheltered Chapter one :.

Kakashi sighed, as he watched the three in front of him move through the trees, he was glad, they finally got a good mission together, it was like old times, since Sasuke had returned the year prior everything had been close to back to normal.

Although Sasuke now seemed very dark, Kakashi was lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, it balanced the team better. Sakura and Naruto were so bright and cheery it needed to be dimmed with some of Sasuke's brooding.

Suddenly they stopped, Sasuke and Naruto on the same branch and Kakashi and Sakura one or two behind them.

Suddenly Sakura jumped down past Naruto and Sasuke landing gracefully on the ground, next to the reason they had stopped: a man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, she checked his vitals and looked back as the three men landed behind her, she was getting a very slow pulse, she leaned her head toward his chest and listened for any breathing, labored but there.

"Is he dead Saki?" Naruto blatantly asked

She turned and glared, she grabbed the gauze out of her pack and pressed it to the man's deep wounds, he was bleeding, he'd lost a lot of blood.

"Should we really be wasting our time on this?" Kakashi asked he was itching to get out of the clearing; after all they were in enemy territory.

"Let's go, there's nothing to be done here." Sasuke answered in a gruff tone, arms crossed over his chest

Sasuke had killed Madara Uchiha and Itachi, effectively earning his freedom within Konohoa, he didn't even get probation. His hair had grown much longer now, no longer in the spiked formation of his youth, his arms and back covered in tattoos, he'd gotten a new wardrobe also, typically a long sleeve black ambu shirt no matter the temperature and a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black boots. Clearly he also wore the ambu armor when he was on missions such as this. He stood at a towering 6 foot 8 inches. He was taller than Naruto and Kakashi by 3 or 4 inches.

"Dammit," Sakura stressed "He was poisoned by something, some sort of anti-coagulant-"

"What's that supposed to mean Saki?" Naruto cut off "If you'd let me finish" she answered with a glare in Naruto's direction "I could tell you to watch out for traps, anti-coagulants mean your blood can't clot, so be car-"she was cut off by a volley of kunai coming her way, she managed to dodge most except for one that chopped off a few strands of her long pastel hair.

Everyone was in a fighting stance as soon as it happened, they now watched about a dozen thugs coming their way.

"This should be fun!" Naruto stated with glee

Sasuke grabbed four kunai in his hand while charging his chidori, transferring it into the kunai he sent all four flying into four men's heads. This effectively scrambled their brains.

"Cool trick brat, you'll pay for their lives" The leader called to Sasuke, to which Sasuke answered with a smirk, he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura throwing a man into a tree, Kakashi kicking a man in the face and Naruto in hand to hand combat with the other clearly toying with him

Sasuke turned again to look the thug in the eye for he was only about three feet in front of him,

"They're not gonna help you pretty bo-" he was cut off by Sasuke appearing behind him in a split second and grabbing him by the back of the head bringing the man down to connect with his knee. He did enjoy strictly tai-jutsu every once in a while. The man's skull gave a sickening crack off of his knee, and Sasuke dropped his limp body on the ground

He turned to watch the last of the men receive a kunai between the eyes courtesy of Kakashi, none of them even broke a sweat, Sakura's cheek had been nicked he noticed

"_Careless" Sasuke thought_

"You okay Saki?!" Naruto questioned

"Yeah" she answered rubbing the blood from her cheek between her fingers "They killed that man, their kunai have the anti-coagulant on them" she healed her cheek flawlessly without even touching it

"Well that was fun, but we still need that scroll, were three days out from Snow country" Kakashi stated in a bored tone

"Can't we just travel through the night?" Naruto asked,

Sakura shook her head "At night it gets to be -3 here, we can't travel safely without risking hypothermia or at very least a pulled muscle."

Sasuke scoffed and she glared at him "I'm sorry Sasuke, are you a medic now too?" she retorted

"Children be nice now, Sakura's right, well travel until midnight and by then we'll be close to a town," Kakashi mediated

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto groaned "Fine if you three want to travel through the night then we'll do it, don't let me stop you." Sakura answered angrily, and she began storming off

"Wouldn't want to pull a muscle," Sasuke said to Naruto in a girly voice making a feminine wrist motion

Only to be hit in the side of the head with a tiny shoe, as Sakura glared at the two males as Kakashi laughed behind his mask "Just like when you were little" Kakashi called out

Sakura glared at all three of them now walking over to Sasuke grabbing her shoe out of his hand in a huff and walking away from him

.: 4 Hours Later- Approx 10:00 pm :.

Sakura clearly still angry from earlier hopped ahead of them at a good distance, the three men followed behind at a leisurely pace

"We really pissed her off," Naruto stated in a hushed tone to the men around him

"She's probably having lady issues," Kakashi said as Naruto joined with a quiet snickering

Sasuke just gave a smirk, as he watched the women in front of him hop along the trees, her long pink hair flowing behind her, she now wore black spandex pants with a few pockets and a short sleeve pink shirt with a black warm one under it because of the cold and small little slip on shoes, being that she only wore a size 4! You may think it small but she'd look ridiculous being just under 5 foot with huge feet! (A/N Don't make fun of the size it can happen *cough* me *cough*) suddenly she stopped on a branch, she was at least 10 ahead of them. Seeing her stop they sped up and landed on the same branch, Sasuke glanced at the small girl only to see a single tear flowing down her cheek, he followed her gaze only to see what had caused it.

"Oh god…"

So bad? Good? Im not sure if it was a boring beginning for everyone but I thought it was a bit boring, read on, itll get more interesting I promise!

IF you have any questions just ask them, I understand that I could leave holes but I'll try to explain better!

Thanks for reading,

Jenn


	2. Sheltered Chapter 2

Hey there everyone, hope you liked the last one! Lets get it going! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 2

_Previously_:

_Sasuke glanced at the small girl only to see a single tear flowing down her cheek, he followed her gaze only to see what had caused it._

"_Oh god…"_

The scent of burning flesh touched her nose, as she stared in dismay at the dismal sight.

"Fan out!" Kakashi called, and all four of them were off the tree branch in a flash,

.: Sakura :.

She reached the first street of the town, her friends nowhere in sight, she started at the atrocity, she could hear the blood curdling screams, her blood ran cold.

She wiped the tear off of her cheek and ran into the fight, four men were coming at her, dirty and angry. They were huge, much bigger than her, and if she were a regular woman she would have been afraid. She ran at the full force pulling her senbon out quicker than the speed of light and aimed at all of their vitals, two of the lucky men dodged just in time but the others were not so lucky.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" one man yelled at her as he ran with her sword above his head, he brought the sword around expecting it to connect with her throat she ducked just in time and leg swept him, avoiding his flailing sword as he toppled over, she turned to look for the other one only to realize he was right behind her running at full force he prepared to impale her with his sword but all she did was punch it to the side. The man stared at the petite woman in complete disbelief.

She was about to land a punch on his face when he smirked, she turned but was too late, the large man had recovered and grabbed both over her arms picking her up. She kicked her legs wildly trying to free herself, the other man walked closer and landed a punch in her stomach, she gasped for air for a moment before kicking the man square in the jaw, he stumbled back rubbing his jaw.

"She's a feisty little whore, we could have fun with her couldn't we Tai?" the man mocked with a menacing smirk

"Maybe we could even make the little girl cry, would you do that for us sweetie?" the man asked in a sickening tone before roughly biting her neck,

"_This guy needs to come closer so I can kick him right in the boys!" Sakura screamed in her mind _

The man chuckled as he did just that, she delivered a swift kick upward only to have it be caught by the large man

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…well you'll probably get yourself raped." The man snickered at his own joke grabbing both of her legs

"UGGHH" she yelled "LET ME GO YOU DIRTY DIRTY MAN!" she moved her body every way possible in attempt to free herself but she couldn't, she had to think of something quick before they actually held onto their promise

The man holding her legs switched both to under one arm freeing his other hand for use, he grabbed the waist band of her pants

"How about you cry for us now kitten," the man holding her arms purred disgustingly, and he roughly bit her neck again

She inwardly sigh _"Guess it's time to pull off some acting,"_ she thought disgusted by the man's saliva dripping off of her skin

.: Sasuke :.

He walked through the town, he was beginning to get bored, all of these bandits were so easy. Now all he had to find were his team mates, suddenly he heard a bit of a struggle and figured he'd investigate. He ran quickly through the debris only to find two men facing off against Naruto, he sighed as he watched Naruto finish them off,

"TEME!" he ran over to his friend happily "These guys are boring, I could have a better fight with a tree!" Sasuke smirked in agreement "Have you seen anyone else?" Sasuke asked,

"No," Naruto answered "Except for Kakashi about a half an hour ago, he was helping some women out of their houses."

"_Figures" Sasuke thought _

.: Sakura :.

"Please sir, I'm so so sorry!" She wept loudly "I didn't mean anything I promise, I was so afraid!" she was really very good at faking tears

"Well you should be you little wench," the man said with a smirk as he pulled on her waistband exposing her lacy pink neon thong

The man holding her arms laughed and teased "I like your taste babe," as his lips crashed onto her cheek

"Stop it please! I'm so afraid! Please sir I'm begging you just let me go!" Sakura begged convincingly

"_Im gonna need to shower like 18 times when I get back."_

"_**Make it 20 babe, now turn on the sexy stuff, maybe they'll loosen up!"**_

"_Good idea!"_

Suddenly the man holding her arms kneeled down on the ground thrusting her down onto the cold dirt road while the other man followed suit this was just what she was looking for, she inwardly smirked as the man went to grab her thong and pull it down he loosened his grip slightly and she took the chance to kick him right in the face once again

The man was about to punch her but he looked up with a glare

"Hey buddy you mind, kind of busy here, ya know?" he chuckled dirtily

Sakura groaned inwardly

"_Please please pleeeeease don't be-"_

"Hn." Sasuke walked to the men, lazily he was furious at the sight,

"_Dammit, it had to be him."_

She felt the man who was behind her turn and look while still keeping hold of her,

"Hey don't you get it? Mind your own were busy." The man called to Sasuke getting increasingly angrier

Sasuke still walked toward them, but one moment he was there and then he was gone

"What the he-" the man holding her leg was cut off by a fist imploding his skull, as his limp form was about to fall forward on Sakura she kicked him off of her as the man saw this he immediately let her go and she pulled her pants back up by the time she was done with that she heard a loud CRRRACK and she knew he snapped the other man's neck, and she was being scooped up by the large Uchiha, he glanced at her

Her cheeks were tear-stained and her hair a mess and he hadn't missed the fact that he pants were pulled all the way down with that bright pink thong showing.

"I was taking care of it." She pouted

"Looked like it." Was the only answer he gave

"I had a plan." She huffed as she squirmed in his grip

He only tightened his grip on her "With your pants down and tears running down your face, sure seemed like you were gonna have _it._"

SMACK

"Jerk." She grumbled with her arms crossed over her large c-cup breasts

"I saved your virginity and all you can do is call me jerk?" Sasuke answered in his usual emotionless voice

Her face lit up bright red and she squirmed right out of his grip and said "Who the hell are you to assume _I'm _a virgin!" she walked away from him angry

He just gave a small chuckle as she walked ahead of him at a quick pace

"_I cant believe that just happened!" _she had a few tears running down her cheeks she was so humiliated, not only did two thugs get to see her lady parts but so did Sasuke, of all people!

Suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream come from not far away, she sprang back into ninja mode running toward the scream, she heard Sasuke do the same.

"You don't need to cry about it."

Well thanks for reading, I hope this chapter was a little more action packed!

Love,

Jenn


	3. Sheltered Chapter 3

Well hello again everyone! Thanks for tuning again! Lets go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of course

Sheltered Chapter 3

_Previously_:

"I can't believe that just happened!" she had a few tears running down her cheeks she was so humiliated, not only did two thugs get to see her lady parts but so did Sasuke, of all people!

Suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream come from not far away, she sprang back into ninja mode running toward the scream, she heard Sasuke do the same.

"You don't need to cry about it."

She turned her face the other way and kept running avoiding Sasuke's gaze

"_Tch how annoying," Sasuke thought _

Suddenly the found the source of the screaming, it was a burning building, and the screams were louder than ever, before Sasuke even noticed what happened he saw a dart of pink running into the building,

"Dammit," he cursed, she sure knew how to get herself into trouble

.: Naruto :.

"Hey Sensei!" Naruto called to the man who was still kneeling down talking to a group of about 10 young women

"_Perv!" Naruto thought to himself _

Kakashi looked up to see Naruto running at him, his eye crinkled and he smiled standing up straight to address Naruto

"Yo!" Kakashi called to Naruto "Where's Sakura? We have a few injuries and I can't do much about them."

"No I haven't seen her all night, I just left Sasuke though, maybe he found her." Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head with a huge grin on his face

Kakashi nodded " Nothings too urgent, we'll set a flair and they'll come."

.: Sakura :.

She looked all around, she was on the third floor and she still heard screaming, she ran all over the large building looking for the source of the screaming, it sounded like it was a child. She dodged falling debris she wiped the sweat off of her brow with her sleeve and looked around, she ran into a room that looked to be a childs, the screaming was so loud

She looked everywhere, under the bed and everything, she turned on her heel as she realized the closet was closed, she tore it opened only to find a plume of smoke come out. She coughed as the black smoke filled her lungs, she hit the deck to escape the smoke. Suddenly the building began to sway in the wind and before she could move all she felt was a huge beam land on her back, and her face was forced into the floor, pressing the air from her lungs and making her gasp for breath. She wanted to cry out but she didn't have the air to do so, the fire burned her back, as another piece of debris fell and her left tibia (shin bone) broke. She used her remaining air to grab onto the broken floor boards she pulled with all of her might and was able to loosen the board enough to breath a bit more.

She screamed for help

.: Sasuke :.

He felt the building begin to sway as he ran through the second story, he looked for anything pink as he heard large bang and the floor rattled

.: Kakashi :.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked

Kakashi just looked at him and Naruto knew he did too, they both ran in the direction of the large building

.: Sakura:.

He vision grew hazy as she watched the room fill with smoke, she was beginning to inhale it, she couldn't escape the noxious black cloud that rippled through the room.

Suddenly she was face to boot with a familiar pair of boots

"_Thank god" she thought before her mind grew hazy also_.

Sasuke lifted the large burning beam off of her with ease and tossed it to the side, before grabbing the burning piece that had landed on her leg and doing the same, he leaned down about to pick her up before he heard the building rumble once again

CRASH

.: Naruto :.

They sped toward the large collapsing building as they stared in shock all they saw as they neared the rubble was a tall black figure holding a tiny form in his arms.

"_Please don't be" Naruto pleaded in his mind_

He knew Kakashi did the same because they both sped up,

.: Sasuke :.

He looked down at her as he held her petite limp form, he stepped out of the pile of burning metal and wood and was met by Kakashi and Naruto

"I-Is she?" Naruto stammered

"No, but she needs a hospital." Sasuke answered

"The closest one is burnt down," Kakashi answered "And Konohoa is a 3 day run from here."

"What about getting her to a hotel room, at least it'll be warm for her." Naruto answered

"It's our best bet." Sasuke answered

"There's a town an hour north of here, Sasuke you take Sakura to the inn and get a room, Naruto and I will assist the people here and then get to you as soon as possible." Kakashi answered

Sasuke just nodded his head and ran to the forest, he ran faster than light, he had to get her to somewhere stable quick, he pulled her tighter to him to keep her safer, he looked down at her worried little face

He knew he needed to get there fast, he willed his legs to run faster, he could hardly feel her breathing anymore and he wondered if in her weakened state she could develop hypothermia, he was unsure and that was not good,

.: 30 Minutes Later :.

He was in sight of the town, he jumped from the trees to the closest road and kept running. He looked down as he heard a whimper, her face contorted and she let out a strangled cry. He had no idea what to do, he knew she was in pain but he had no clue how to help. He just ran faster, finally he reached the inn he paid for a room and went up to it as quick as possible. She was awake, and she groaned as he shifted her in his arms to open the door, he walked over and laid her down on the bed gently she groaned again, he looked at her as she struggled to sit up, he grabbed her shoulder and steadied her she grabbed her leg

"Its broken." She said softly, "Will you hand me my pack?" he nodded he grabbed it and handed it to her as she pulled out gauze and tape, she looked around, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and watched her look around she bit her lip as she looked for anything rigid to splint her leg with,

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked she looked over at him "I need something to splint my leg with, it won't heal straight." She answered, her voice was pained.

"What if I hold it straight?" he asked, she thought for a moment and answered hesitantly "Okay, we have to find the break first." She tried to reach her pant leg but couldn't with her broke ribs, he leaned over and began pulling her pant leg up

"Ah!" she cried out high pitched and scrunched her eyes shut he pulled his hands away quickly "The pants are too tight." she whimpered softly, her face was bright red he just looked at her for a moment before realizing what the meant they'd have to do

"_Did I even shave recently?" she thought_

"_**Of course we did! When we got called to the mission we were in the bath, remember?"**_

"_Oh thank god." She thought _

Well thanks for reading once again! I'm starting to love this story! I hope it goes the way I want it, but I guess I am the author!

Thanks for reading

Love,

Jenn


	4. Sheltered Chapter 4

Hello thanks again everyone! I hope you love it so far like I do! Well lets go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but thanks for thinking that!

Sheltered Chapter Four

_Previously: _

"Ah!" she cried out high pitched and scrunched her eyes shut he pulled his hands away quickly "The pants are too tight." she whimpered softly, her face was bright red he just looked at her for a moment before realizing what the meant they'd have to do

"Did I even shave recently?" she thought

"Of course we did! When we got called to the mission we were in the bath, remember?"

"Oh thank god." She thought

"Sasuke, I need you to help me with something…" she said in a quiet tone, her face as red as a tomato he nodded understanding where it was going he stood up "You need to help me stand up a-and…" she continued as he leaned down to grab her hips she wrapped her arms around his neck her face was only inches from his as he helped her and he gave a smirk only making her face redder "And?" he steadied her on her good leg as she kept all the pressure off of the broken one, he held her to his chest for support, she looked down and mumbled " Y-You need to help me take my pants off." She couldn't even look up at him, he was so embarrassed

"Hn." Was his only answer, she began to take her arms off of his shoulders and he grabbed them keeping them in place "Stay." He said gruffly she obeyed he hooked his fingers around the waist band of her tight spandex pants he leaned down more to pull them down, she bit her lip in utter embarrassment and as her pants were down to her knees the door slammed open and both of their heads swiveled to the door

"Teme! How's Sak-" Naruto stared wide eyed at the sight as Kakashi leaned in behind him

"When I said get a room I didn't mean _this._" Kakashi said with a wink

"Teme how could you she's hurt! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he was barred from the room by Kakashi

Sakura opened her mouth to explain but as she did so it went completely dry "I-I.." was all she could get out

Sasuke was no help, because all he did was smirk

"The pink is nice though Sakura," Kakashi said with a nod turning his head to the side as though he were examining art "Well we ought to get going now!" Kakashi snickered and began to drag Naruto from the room pulling the door shut behind him

"But- But He's taking advantage of her Sens- OW!" Naruto cried as they head him walk down the hall.

"I-I…" Sakura still stammered, "I- Can do this myself" she shifted her wait and cried out in pain as he steadied her once again

"Calm down, you're not the first woman I've seen and you certainly won't be the last." He said rolling his eyes

She glared at the top of his head as he moved to pick her up once again to set her on the bed, he leaned down and knelt on the floor looking at the leg

"What should I see?" he asked in a bored tone, "It should be purple or black." She said, he pulled the pants down over her heels and dropped the pants on the ground, "Right here," he answered

He pointed to the middle of her shin bone, she sucked air through her teeth and groaned "O-Okay," she swung her legs up gently onto the bed and he helped he sat on the bed and waited for her instructions "Okay now hold the leg three inches on each side from the black and purple spot, hold it tight." She whimpered as he did exactly as she told

She leaned forward using the pillows as support as she leaned forward her hands glowed as she mended the bone back together, it was soothing

Sasuke watched her face relax, a bit and loosened his grip slightly

.: 20 Minutes Later :.

Sweat condensed on her brow as she finally leaned back on the bed with a breath of relief Sasuke looked at her and she smiled at him "Thank you for that, it was very nice of you." he grabbed her bag and looked through her things "What're you doing?" she was so confused "Don't you have loose pants or something?" he asked

She suddenly realized she was sitting there in her thong and that she only had her tight pants with her, she groaned and shook her head, "Hn." Was all he said he walked towards the door and grabbed his pack pulling out an identical shirt to the long sleeved black one he was wearing and tossed it to her.

"Thank you," she said softly he gave a short nod and grabbed his pack, he walked into the bathroom with it and shut the door behind him.

She smiled and started to get up, there was still so much pain but it was to be expected she pulled her pink tshirt over her head and then her black shirt too, until she was just in her pair of pink lacy panties and matching bra, she pulled his shirt over her head she giggled at how long it was, it went to her knees and the sleeves were too long.

She heard the shower turn on, she really owed Sasuke, he helped her more than once today, he saved her ass a lot she realized she walked over to the window and looked out it, she couldn't see anything but black, which made sense because it was one o'clock in the morning.

She turned the heater up and sat on the window seat she curled her legs under herself and leaned against the frame, she inhaled the manly scent it held she smiled to herself, and laid her head back against the frame looking out the window once more.

.: Sasuke :.

He sighed and let the water wash over his face he felt bad for what they had to do tonight, he knew she was embarrassed and he didn't help matters much, she was very innocent, and now Naruto and Kakashi thought they were having sex at that moment,

He turned the water off and dried off throwing a fresh pair of boxers and pants on, along with a black t shirt he shook his head to get the excess water off. He threw the towel on the ground and put his stuff back in his pack and set it by the door, he walked out of the bathroom, he scanned the silent room and saw Sakura asleep on the window seat, curled up with her face buried in his shirt

He gave a small smirk, he liked the sight, it bothered him how much he actually liked it. He knew he shouldn't care, he wasn't sure why he couldn't let himself enjoy it, he'd reached every other goal in life so why couldn't he have someone to be with?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and walked over and unmade the queen sized bed, he looked up to see Sakura still fast asleep, he walked over and picked her up gently supporting her head and holding her to his chest.

He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers to her chin he smoothed her hair out of her face and sat down in the chair by the bed after turning the light off, and put his feet up on the bottom corner of the plush surface

"Sleep well Sakura," he said in the same emotionless tone.


	5. Sheltered Chapter 5

Well I'm really hammering these out so I hope you like these!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Sheltered Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers to her chin he smoothed her hair out of her face and sat down in the chair by the bed after turning the light off, and put his feet up on the bottom corner of the plush surface_

"_Sleep well Sakura," he said in the same emotionless tone._

.: A Few Hours Later :.

Sakura woke up about two hours before dawn to the scent of Sasuke surrounding her. She smiled, her eyes still closed as she moaned contently and she opened her eyes to see Sasuke sitting by the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest watching nothing in particular.

She smiled at him and sat up, "Why didn't you sleep in bed?" she asked softly

"Hn." Was the only answer she got,

She stretched "Please tell me you slept in bed for a little while, rather than just sitting there all night." She said

"Aha." He lied

Suddenly she got out of bed and walked toward him, she wobbled slightly but then leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him smiling.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke, it was so sweet of you." she thanked him in a sincere tone.

To her surprise he returned her hug; pulling her into his lap, her face turned red as his hand cupped her cheek. His face didn't change it was as emotionless as ever; she looked into his eyes, she found them so...oddly comforting.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She couldn't believe this was happening! He nipped at her lips gently asking for entrance, which she granted as she tilted her head to the side and his tongue slipped past her lips, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands moved to her long hair as he cupped her head, the other hand firmly planted on her hip.

Her tongue danced with his, finally she pulled away for air. She couldn't believe that it just happened.

She looked anywhere but him but he gently cupped her chin and made her look at him, her hand slid down and rested on his heavily tattooed forearm.

She smiled at him

"What was that for?" she asked, she would be lying to say she wasn't nervous although it certainly hadn't been the first time she was kissed. She looked down at his strong arm, tracing the bold line of the tattoo when he didn't answer.

She had to think of something else to say "When did you get so many tattoos?"

He answered "When I was with Orochimaru." He felt her tense up for only a split second, she still kept her eyes on the tattoos running all over his arms.

"Oh…What language is this?" she asked glancing up at his face.

"Some of its Chinese, mostly old Japanese." He answered she traced another line with her finger "What do they say?" she asked another question, hoping not to annoy him.

"Hn." He answered, she frowned "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"she trailed off as he cupped her head gently and tucked it under his chin so she was laying on his body,.

He buried his fingers in her long pink hair "I know you didn't sleep last night." She said in a hushed town against his shoulder.

He didn't answer, he just stood up while still keeping her held tight to him, and placed her back in the bed softly.

She looked up at him as he was about to return to the chair. She grabbed his large hand as she sat up in bed, he looked at her and she tugged on his hand "Lay down" she said softly.

He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed, she let go of his hand and moved over more to allow him room. She smiled at him as he settled on his side; he watched her get comfortable.

He hesitated for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

He rested his head on his hand and kept Sakura in the contour of his strong body.

He smoothed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him dumbfounded "S-Sasuke?" she stuttered he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, pulling her to lay her head on his arm. She did as he wanted and the only thing he said was "You need to be more careful."

She stared at his beautiful face, his high cheek bones and perfect nose, the five o'clock shadow; all aspects of his face were beautiful she thought

"_Along with every other woman in the world,"_ she mused inwardly

He had scars all over his face and neck, however they were hardly visible and if possible it made him sexier. She felt wet heat pool between her thighs and as she thought this, she blushed. Sakura hesitated before placing a kiss on his chin softly and settling down, head on his arm and she fell asleep the way she woke up; with his scent surrounding her.

.: Naruto:.

"Do you think they're doing it?" Naruto asked in a disgusted tone

"With any luck, it's not hard to tell that she still loves him." Kakashi answered

"But do you think he actually likes her?" Naruto asked as he tried to rid the mental images with thoughts of ramen

"Sasuke isn't stupid, he wouldn't do that without meaning it. He has to work with her and it'd only cause him problems." Kakashi answered lazily reading his book

"Hey! Yeah! That is true!" Naruto chanted happily "Now I can get some sleep!"

.: 2 Hours Later (Sakura) :.

She woke up once again, and looked at the large man she was nestled against. She admired the smell she inhaled and the feeling of his almost feverish skin.

She loosened herself from his vice-like grip and gently scooted out of bed trying not to wake the tower of a man that still lie motionless in bed.

She grabbed her pack and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on to heat up as she began to get undressed.

She scrubbed the soot from her skin and checked all of her wounds; she healed all of the previously unhealed ones and got out of the shower toweling her hair dry.

.: Sasuke :.

He felt her leave his arms and did not protest as she crossed the room. He assumed she was getting a shower before they'd have to leave, and his assumptions were confirmed as he heard the water spattering against the tub.

He wasn't sure why he'd kissed her, or why he pulled her close and held her while she slept. He was unsure of the feelings he didn't recognize.

Sasuke rolled on his back and stared at the off-white ceiling, going over in his mind trying to figure out if he actually liked the her or just wanted sex. He wouldn't begin anything with her until he at least had some idea of what this feeling was. He wouldn't let her fall for him again and decide at the last moment not to catch her.

Upon deciding this he got out of bed and dressed in his gear, securing all of his armor before re-packing his bag. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the fiery tips of the Sun just began to shine through the frosted over window.

Finally the door opened and Sakura walked out brushing her hair, "Did Naruto or Kakashi come by yet?" she asked, "No." he answered, not even looking in her direction, he wouldn't lead her on. She yawned and walked back into the bathroom without closing the door, a moment later she walked in front of Sasuke who was deep in thought

"Thank you, for letting me borrow this." She handed him the folded shirt and he gave her a nod, as he watched her walk back into the bathroom. He looked down at the shirt in his hands, and squeezed it softly. He laid it on the foot of the bed, grabbed his pack and walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed from the bathroom, she was afraid of this, afraid to feel this way again. Every time she looked at him her cheeks burned and she felt like the same child he left all those years ago. She slammed her hairbrush down on the counter. She wasn't going to be that girl again.

"_Why does he always do this to me?" She thought desperately_

Sorry I know that was kind of slow but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


	6. Sheltered Chapter 6

Hey again everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Sakura sighed from the bathroom, she was afraid of this, afraid to feel this way again. Every time she looked at him her cheeks burned and she felt like the same child he left all those years ago. She slammed her hairbrush down on the counter. She wasn't going to be that girl again._

"_Why does he always do this to me?" She thought desperately_

Sasuke stood in the hall way, pack slung over one shoulder as he waited for Naruto and Kakashi to come walking down the hall, he'd assumed he'd be waiting a while.

"_Tch. Annoying."_ He thought as he heard the blond come thundering down the hall and skid to a stop in front of their door.

Kakashi followed behind at a leisurely pace, face buried in that dirty little orange book.

"Hey teme!" Naruto all but yelled

Sasuke glared "Dobe shut up." He answered in a snide fashion

Naruto glared " Whatever teme, hows Sakura? Is she okay?" he worried about her

Sasuke nodded

"You better not have touched her or-" Naruto was cut off by being slammed against the wall by his collar

"Or what, dobe?" he gave him a dark glare and Naruto opened his mouth to yell at him while Sakura opened the door to the room and looked at them

Naruto looked at Sakura happily as Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, he slammed him back onto the wall again,

(In the backround Kakashi put away his book)

"_Hmm, this could be a little bit more interesting," Kakashi laughed in his mind._

"Teme get your damn hands off of me!" Naruto yelled

"Hn. Or wha-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura grabbing his ear and then Naruto's

"OW! I'm just trying to protect you from te-"

"Shut up!" Sakura fumed, she turned her attention to Naruto "I don't need protected from any one, in case you hadn't noticed I AM a grown woman." She growled making Naruto shrink away from the tiny girl who was now turning her attention to the raven hair male

"And you! Don't sit here and act all macho, you're disturbing everyone for your silly pride!" she yelled as she let go of his ear and stormed back into the room slamming the door shut so hard it left a crack in the frame.

"Hm, that was pretty interesting, you two just got silenced by a girl that's 4 foot 10." Kakashi's snickering was cut short as said short woman opened the door only to yell

"4 foot 11!"

She slammed the door shut again as all three men just looked at each other in shock

"Ladies' days." All three men agreed.

.: Sakura :.

Sakura stomped back to the bathroom the pack the rest of her things before they left, only to notice the same black shirt folded at the foot of the bed.

She walked over and picked it up holding it to her chest while inhaling the scent, she smiled and put it in her bag hurriedly with the rest of her accessories.

.: 5 Hours Later :.

They hopped through the trees silently, Sakura once again leading alone. She was determined not to let Sasuke protect her anymore, at least not for the rest of this mission

"_Why do I always end up being the "Damsel In Distress" I hate it."_

"_**Because Mr. Uptight always comes to rescue you perhaps?" her inner spoke**_

"_I would do it myself if it weren't for him always showing up at the most in opportune times!" _

"_**Or the most opportune times, think back pinky, if it weren't for him saving you you'd be raped right now! Or him pulling you from the burning building when all you could do is scream. None of its really your fault, so just let it happen if you know what I mean. " Her inner winked at her **_

" _Oh you don't know anything!" She yelled at the inner _

"_**Oh but I think I do!" She answered matter-of-factly **_

"_Tch, Whatever!" She yelled_

"_**Say what you want but that was a very Sasuke thing to say!"**_

"Ugh," she groaned at herself.

"Hey sensei! When are we gonna be in the snow country!?" Naruto called

"When you see snow." Sasuke sneered

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back

"Just because you got beat up by a girl doesn't mean you have to work that stick farther up your ass teme!" Naruto shouted

"I seem to remember you cowering, dobe." Sasuke answered, he was beginning to get very annoyed with the whole situation.

Who was she to speak to him like that, he had just spent all day saving her and she had the nerve to speak like that to him?

"Whatever Teme! I'm so kicking your ass when were home!"

.: Later That Day (Around 7 pm) :.

"So I guess this means were in Snow country huh sensei?" Called Naruto over the howling wind that carried a plethora of snow toward them.

"Yeah it does! We'll have to find a place to stay for the night, or until this snow blows over." He shouted back to the blond haired maniac

"There's no town for another two days! With all this snow we'll never make it!" Sakura called out

"There are caves up ahead through Shin-Tsu pass. We can stay there." Sasuke answered

"How would you know Teme?!" Naruto called out to the man speeding ahead of him

Sasuke didn't feel the need to answer, he knew they would probably be there in the next few minutes, he figured he could ignore him the rest of the night with any luck.

-A Few Moments Later-

They arrived at Shin-Tsu pass which Sakura was thankful for because she could barely feel her feet and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, getting somewhere to make a nice warm fire for the night was sounding more and more appealing by the moment.

She yawned as they finally reached the mountain face that they needed, Sasuke used his chidori in his hand to light up the cave they had walked into they followed it all the way to the back to make sure no animal had taken refuge in the cave through the snow storm as well.

When they had found it was clear they went towards the mouth of the cave, Kakashi began to start a fire and Naruto dug through his pack, Sakura watched him for a few moments amused as he ransacked his things looking for ramen. He was in absolute hysterics and it _was _quite amusing

Sakura reached in her pack and threw one at his head, it connected with its target

"WHAT'D YOU DO THA- Oh thanks Saki!" Naruto called out she smiled tucking her legs under her body and crossing her arms over her chest she leaned back against the cool surface of the wall and rested her head on it. She looked up to see Sasuke still standing at the mouth of the cave looking out at the snow storm not moving.

Her cheeks pinked as she lowered her gaze to the ground, unaware of the constant watch of a certain silver-haired ninja who just smiled over the brim of his dirty orange book.

About an hour later she felt her eyelids grow heavy as she looked around at all the men around her, Naruto sprawled out on his back snoring, Kakashi laying with his back to her probably still reading his book and Sasuke still stood at the entrance of the cave her back to her also, she settled her head against the wall

Her eyelids started to droop and she huddled herself against the wall more for comfort and in a moment she was fast asleep,

.: Sasuke :.

Sasuke stared out at the snow storm, this mission was so boring he just wanted to finish it. After all he was an ambu captain, he'd seen more action in two hours into a mission than a week into this one. He glanced back over his shoulder as he heard Naruto begin to snore, Kakashi was sleeping with his book still open next to his head and he noticed Sakura sleeping sitting up against the wall of the cave,

He sighed inwardly, he grabbed his bag pulling out his sleeping mat and walked over laying it on the ground right next to where she was sleeping, and he picked her up careful not to wake her and laid her down on the mat covering her up with the blanket that was by her.

As he stood up straight he looked down as she grasped the blanket in her sleep pulling it tight to her for warmth. He gave a small smirk and walked back to the entrance of the cave as the snow picked up even more.

_POOF!_

Hoped you all liked it! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


	7. Sheltered Chapter 7

Hello again everybody! I hope you all like the story! Im trying to make it long just so it's more fun to read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_As he stood up straight he looked down as she grasped the blanket in her sleep pulling it tight to her for warmth. He gave a small smirk and walked back to the entrance of the cave as the snow picked up even more._

_POOF!_

Sakura was awakened by a poof! To see one of her slugs in front of her face. She sat up groggily and looked at it, "Suki what're you doing here so late?" she asked in breathy, sleepy tone "Lady Haruno! You are requested back at the village immediately!" the little slug all but cried out

"Why what's happened?" Sakura asked finally waking up a bit more

"A-A large bomb went off in the hospital! There are over 100 fatalities and 1000 injured, you need to return to the village as quick as possible under orders of Lady Hokage herself."

Sakura drew in a shaky breath and nodded, "Okay, tell Lady Tsunade we're at Shin-Tsu pass, I'll make it back before dawn,"

"Okay Lady Haruno, please hurry back!" she cried

"Is the entire team requested back," Sakura asked grabbing her pack " Is there a direct threat to the village as of now?"

"No, Lady Tsunade said you should bring one of them back with you if need be." And with that the little slug was gone.

She looked up to see Sasuke looking over his shoulder at her as she walked toward the mouth of the cave where he was standing

" Be on guard, I'll send for you three if the village is being attacked." Sakura said to him as she slipped her second shoe on in a hurry,

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Sasuke asked in his normal tone

She shook her head " I'll be fine," she took a step closer so she was front to front with him, only inches apart, she looked up at him " thank you, for that." She motioned toward the spot he laid her down at " You should get some sleep tonight." Her cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

He nodded and mumbled something that sounded close to "careful." She nodded and sped out of the cave as he watched her bolt from branch to branch until she began to fade from his sight, he activated his sharingan to watch her travel even farther until he lost sight of her once again.

He turned back into the cave to the spot she'd been laying and sat down on the mat

"Go with her," The silver haired ninja said " Naruto and I can handle getting a scroll."

"Don't think I didn't know you were up old man." Sasuke mumbled to the other Sharingan user

Kakashi smiled under his mask "You care for her, there's nothing wrong with that Sasuke," he glared over at the older man " Besides, it's dangerous out there, and you can't see a foot in front of you…without the Sharingan. I'm sure the village could put an extra ambu captain to use at the moment anyways."

Sasuke nodded, standing up he grabbed his pack rolling up the mat and putting it away he tossed the pack over one shoulder and walked with large strides to the front of the cave once again.

He looked back over his shoulder at Kakashi who smiled at him "Icha Icha?" Kakashi suggested holding up the book Sasuke gave a small smirk as he tossed him the book "Captains orders you know." Kakashi said slyly, laying down once again as Sasuke hopped out of the cave tucking the book into his pocket running faster than the speed of light, he wasn't even a blur.

.: Sakura :.

She ran as fast as she could through the trees she hoped to get there before dawn, though with the cold and the snow she'd only been able to cover 3 miles in the 20 minutes she was gone.

She felt a very dark chakra coming up on her quick and she was instantly angry

"_Why'd he have to come? I __**can**__ take care of myself." She thought in a huff _

"_**Becaaaause he's taking care of you! Like a good boyfriend should!" Her inner winked at her and Sakura blushed at the thought.**_

Sasuke had finally gotten to her as he slowed his pace to keep in step with her, he didn't look over at her

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Hn." She sighed

"I don't need a babysitter you know." She said

"You do need to see in front of you." He answered

She didn't say anything as she looked over at him to see his Sharingan activated

"Fine." She answered as she sped herself up

"_**Trying to impress Sasuke-kun?" her inner purred **_

"_Of course not! I need to get back quickly did you not hear Suki?"_

"_**Yes but I also see Sasuke-kun running right next to you!" her inner teased**_

"_Quit calling him that!" she yelled at the inner_

"_**I'm **_your _**mind!" the inner yelled back**_

"Why did you lie me down like that?" she blurted out not meaning to

He glanced at her and he could see her cheeks turning bright red as she kept staring ahead.

There was a long silence and finally he answered

"So you'd be comfortable." He said

"Thank you." She said quietly

They ran for another two hours in silence. There was another POOF! Sasuke glanced at where there was a slug on Sakura's forearm

"What's wrong Suki?" She asked

"The number has risen to 400 fatalities, more people are getting injured, and there is an apparent attack on the village. Your team is requested to come home as soon as possible. Lady Tsunade herself is injured, she told me to tell you all to hurry, making it back at dawn or after will not be tolerated." The slug said in one breath.

" You'll have to have pervy-sage send Naruto a frog, unless you can remember the location of the cave we were in?" Sakura hoped she would, it would be a lot quicker if she did

"Hai, hai Lady Haruno! Ill return to the cave at once!" and with a poof she was gone again.

"What do you think could be happening? What if it's the akatsuki? " Sakura asked Sasuke

"They would be looking for dobe, and Pein would be smart enough to realize he isn't there before the attack." He answered

"Pein?" she asked

"He's their leader." She nodded at his answer and hesitated before asking the next question

"H-how many did you kill?" she asked in but a whisper

He looked over at her, the look on her face was a very uncomfortable one

"Are you afraid of the Akatsuki?" he asked awaiting her answer

She only gave a slight nod

"There are bigger things to fear than the Akatsuki." His answer was cryptic, she looked over at him confused

"What do you mean?" she asked in a soft tone

"6 of them are dead, I'm personally responsible for 4." He answered her question finally

"Which ones?" she asked, still mulling the previous statement over in her mind

"Itachi, Madara, Deidara, and Kisame. The other two were Sasori and Kakuzu, I'm not sure who killed them." He said

Sakura bit her lip "Sasori? The puppet guy?" she asked, he nodded

"I killed him." Was the only thing she said

He looked over at her surprised, he'd usually heard about things like that in his travels

"You killed him?" he said in disbelief, and was answered with a glare

"6 out of the 10 are dead. That gives us a pretty good chance right?" Sakura asked in an uneasy voice

He chuckled earning a long stare from Sakura and suddenly stopped on a branch. She noticed a second later and stopped on the second branch

He walked closer to her until he was only inches away and he grabbed her chin. She looked up at him surprised "It isn't the Akatsuki, you don't need to be afraid of them." He said, in an almost comforting tone

"What makes you so sure?" She asked

He leaned down and put his lips by her ear, he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her freezing skin

"They won't make the mistake of coming near me again, Sa-Ku-Ra." She could hear the amusement in his tone

Thanks for reading everyone!

Love,

Jenn


	8. Sheltered Chapter 8

Okay let's jump back in! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 8

_Previously:_

"_You don't think it's the Akatsuki?"_

"_They won't make the mistake of coming near me again, Sa-Ku-Ra." She could hear the amusement in his tone_

He straightened back up looking down at her stunned face, she felt that her breathing was a bit heavy

"Wh-What do you mean?" it came out only as a stuttered whisper and he chuckled again, dropping his hands to her hips and pulling her flush up against his body, she could feel his comforting heat and he just looked down at her, he moved his hand once again.

This time moving it up to tangle itself in her hair, she shakily rested her hands on his stone forearms

"You don't need to be afraid." He said, his tone was soft and he wore a smirk

"S-Sasuke?" she was so confused by him, his actions, his everything!

He leaned down and kissed her forehead she closed her eyes and relaxed a bit in his arms. His lips lingered there for a moment and he smoothed her hair back away from her face

He removed his lips and pulled her head to his chest,

"_What are you doing!?" he yelled at himself_

"_**Comforting your little Sakura-chan" his inner teased **_

"_Shut up, I can't give her this hope."_

"_**Tch.-"**_

"_Whatever" he interrupted his inner with a victorious smirk._

"Sasuke. Wh-What did you mean when you said there are bigger things to fear?" she whispered

"That isn't something you need to worry about." He answered

She looked up at him "Why won't yo-"

"Because they're none of your concern." He interrupted her

"So then why are they yours?" she said looking up at him

He was once again amused, he gave her a smirk,

"There is nothing that concerns me any longer." He answered, pulling away from her

"Why're you being so cryptic?" she asked beginning to worry she noticed his Sharingan was still activated, but he was no longer looking at her, he was looking ahead of them

"We need to get you back before dawn." He answered while all of the sudden picking her up swiftly and sprinting forward

She glared at him

"Put me down!" she said angrily

"Hn." Was his only answer

.: 2 Hours Later (At The Gate) :.

Sasuke finally released her as they landed on the ground in front of the village gates which were open. It was still about 3 in the morning, the area however was not dark. It was lit up with the flames of burning buildings.

They both ran as fast as their legs would take them to the center of the village, Sasuke broke off to help in a fight but Sakura kept running toward the now obliterated hospital. She looked at all the bodies and horror and the medics running in and out of the maze of bodies didn't even notice her.

She ran over and began checking for a heart rate. She checked at least 6 before she actually got to someone who was living. And using the term living for this person was using the term loosely.

He had burns over a lot of his body and a bleeding would in his shoulder and leg. She worked on stabilizing him first by healing the shoulder wound and leg wound. She then began to mend the burned skin back together leaving a pinkish scar tissue where her hands had just touched. Finally she checked his pulse again and noticed a strengthened hear beat and smiled.

Moving on to the next person made her sick to her stomach as it was a half conscious pregnant woman screaming for help, she knelt next to the young woman who was probably no more than 6 months pregnant. The woman grabbed her shirt and sobbed "Help me please Lady Haruno." Sakura grabbed her hand and said in a soothing tone "its okay, I'll help. But you need to tell me what's wrong sweetie." The woman screamed again in pain and finally Sakura realized the woman was going into premature labor

She pooled green chakra in her hands and scanned over the woman's swollen belly, she sighed "You're going into labor Mrs.-" she trailed off realizing she didn't know the woman's name "Ms. Lee" the woman answered. Sakura nodded and finished "Well Ms. Lee, you're going into labor and I'm gonna try to stop it but if I don't, then your baby will have to be born tonight." The woman sobbed even louder "W-Will he survive this." Sakura smiled a weak smile " I'll do my best for you and your son." She reassured as she put her hands on her stomach again.

After 20 minutes of work Sakura realized that she was unable to stop the labor as the woman wailed in pain. She frowned and said "Ms. Lee, I'm going to need to deliver your baby okay?" the woman nodded as another contraction wracked her body.

.: Sasuke :.

He'd probably fought off 50 ninja by now, he looked around and walked over to a man to see if he could identify what village or group of bandits he was from, and finally he found a Hitai-ate that identified the man as being from the "The Village Hidden in the Rain"

"_Amegakure? What could they possibly have come all this way for?" he thought to himself _

Suddenly he felt a large chakra coming toward him, he recognized it and stood

"Uchiha." The man said

"Gaara." Sasuke answered back turning to face the man. Gaara stood looking at him

"Congratulations on your return." Gaara said back to him, Sasuke nodded his thank you

"Does the village need to call on its alliances?" Gaara asked

"Do you typically come all the way from Suna to ask?" Sasuke answered as he folded his arms over his chest

"I have brought my shinobi, this has been going on for a day and a half now and I have received no word from the Hokage." Gaara answered

Sasuke nodded looking at all the wreckage

"Half of our shinobi are gone on missions, I believe 8 out of the 10 ambu captains are gone." Sasuke answered

Gaara nodded "Who are the Ambu Captains currently here?" he asked

" Myself and Nara." Sasuke answered, noticing Gaara glare at the name Nara, he couldn't find it in himself to care why

Gaara walked closer to Sasuke, closing the distance to a good 5 feet apart

"I'd love to get into a fight with you again Uchiha. Just to wipe that such a sense of pride from this Land." Gaara stated menacingly

Sasuke smirked and said " I don't need a demon to do my work for me." He answered

Gaara laughed at this "Ah, but let's not forget your little "Curse Mark"." He said snidely

"Just give me the signal." Sasuke stood towering over him a good 6 inches taller than him his face was a stone cold glare looking at the man that wore an emotionless mask

"Now isn't the time you two!" Temari called running up to the men noticing how thick the air was with tension "We're meant to be the allied force not to fight the ninja of the village."

"The hospital is in the worse shape." Sasuke said finally as he turned and walked away in the direction of the hospital

.: Sakura :.

"I need you to push sweetie!" Sakura called as another bomb went off and her ears began to ring, she could see the baby's head she had to think quick, she pulled her pink t-shirt over her head leaving her in her black long sleeve shirt.

She was just in time to receive the still baby, she cleaned him off quickly and tapped his foot trying to get him to breath normally.

"I-I don't hear crying Lady Haruno! Is my baby okay?!" the woman wailed and Sakura ignored her

"Why won't you just tell me I have the right to know if my baby will survive!" she screamed at the pink haired woman

Sakura pooled green chakra into her hand and put it over the tiny baby's body, there was fluid in the lungs. She smiled, she was able to save this little boy. As she pulled the water out of the little boy's lungs he let out a shrill scream

The mother stared at her son and Sakura smiled handing the little boy over to the young woman. The little boy grabbed him happily "Hi baby boy! I'm your mommy!" she cooed to the little boy

She watched them for a moment as the woman looked up at her face dropped

"LADY HARUNO!" The woman cried out

Well thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

Jenn!


	9. Sheltered Chapter 9

Well lets jump back in! Thanks for reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_The mother stared at her son and Sakura smiled handing the little boy over to the young woman. The little boy grabbed him happily "Hi baby boy! I'm your mommy!" she cooed to the little boy _

_She watched them for a moment as the woman looked up at her face dropped _

"_LADY HARUNO!" The woman cried out_

Sakura was sitting on her legs in front of the woman, she could feel it now. The ominous presence of a man behind her. She sat as still as possible cursing that she had been too caught up in the fact that she had just save a baby that she hadn't been on guard until it was too late.

"_Think quick think quick think quick!" she yelled inwardly _

She heard the whistle of a sword and turn as quickly as possible to avoid it, she was now on her back looking up at the man, her elbows supporting her.

"You're a pretty young thing," the man said with a smirk as he held the sword to her throat

"Oh you really think so?" she giggled and put a sexy look on her face

"It almost makes me regret having to kill you so quickly." He laughed manically

"You really shouldn't mess with women," she winked at him "we're awful flexible."

"You don't say doll, maybe you could show me." He answered back suggestively

"Oh, I sureeee can," she grabbed the sword with her feet and brought it over her head sticking it into the ground behind her head as she completed the somersault and landed crouching on her feet.

"like it?" she teased grabbing the sword and swinging it at him

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"

" _I need to get him away from all of these civilians" she thought as he walked closer to her._

"Only if you can catch me!" she giggled again and did a backflip landing further from his grasp and starting on a full run towards the broken part of the village

"SNAKE!" he yelled at her, as he began to chase her,

She ran quickly through the debris until she found a place that looked reasonably deserted and turned to face the man that was following on her heels.

"You're finally gonna fight me now?" the man taunted

She just laughed pulling on her gloves "Sorry, I needed some space." Without any warning she charged him sending a chakra packed upper cut flying into his chin, as he flew up in the air she jumped as well until she was above him and sent another chakra charged kick into his stomach sending him down with enough force to make a decent crater

She grabbed one of the boulders that was blown from the ground and threw it back on top of him.

Suddenly, a large group of ninjas surrounded her, perhaps attracted from the noise of the battle and she smiled. Looking around there were probably twenty and they all flew at her at once.

She adjusted her glove and punched the ground with shattering force as the shock wave stunned the group she took out at least five with chakra loaded senbon.

She grabbed a man who was advancing on her with a kunai and punched him in the face with regular strength and brought his head down to her knee with bone shattering force and threw the man at another group taking out another three men.

She smiled as she saw a group that were rather close together

"_They'll go down like dominos."_

She sent a kick into the first one that killed him on impact and the body rammed through five others she then jumped up into the air and onto the other side of a collapsing wall and kicked it with great force toppling it onto the remaining others.

"NICE GOIN SAKI CHAN!" She heard the blond call to her and she smiled at him she giggled and waved happily at him

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she called out to him he landed in front of her with a goofy grin

"Granny said the enemy forces have been pushed back, but she's injured she needs your help! She wants everyone to meet at the hospital." he said animatedly

Sakura nodded and they ran to the hospital together

.: Sasuke :.

He finished fighting off a few easy men as he noticed Kakashi's chakra on a building next to him, he walked along and waited for Kakashi to keep in step with him which he did.

"Lady Tsunade called everyone to the hospital," Kakashi stated formally, Sasuke nodded as they both moved quickly toward the village center

"How'd it go anyways?" Kakashi asked with a grin under his mask

"Hn." Sasukes typical reply made Kakashi frown and then sigh

They made it to the village center to see about 20 Konohoa ninja assembled there,

"Attention," Tsunade called out "Everybody here is to assemble inside the Hokage monument, and that is to be the shelter until told otherwise. Everyone is asked to assist the civilians there first and then get there themselves, you have 30 minutes to get everyone including yourselves in there! GO!" she yelled and everyone ran at her word

Sakura picked up two young children holding one on each hip as she skipped up into the monument that would be home for the next few weeks at least

There were about 300 civilians to take up and about 15 healthy ninja, she sighed as she jumped down again retrieving the pregnant woman whose child she had just delivered.

The woman thanked her endlessly on her way up

.: Finally (Hokage Monument) :.

After all of the civilians were in and settled Tsunade called for all able bodied ninja to go to the conference room.

There were only about 15, Sakura groaned inwardly looking around recognizing most of them to be low ranking.

"I want all of the Anbu captains to step forward," Tsunade called looking over the line of the 15 ninja, only four stepped forward "Sakura, Izu, Imari, Tenten, Take, and Konohamaru; go assemble the rest of the captains from their missions. Sakura is to be your leader." They nodded as Tsunade handed Sakura all of the scrolls

They were about to walk out of the door when Tsunade called again "Sakura, actually, stay here. TenTen is in charge." Sakura looked dumbfounded as she handed the scrolls off to Tenten with a nod

All of the other ninjas looked around wondering why Tsunade called Sakura off of an important mission in front of everyone. It was quite embarrassing. She returned to the line utterly embarrassed.

Tsunade looked the line over "I want the captains and Head Medic to stay here, the rest of you go help the civilians! NOW!" she yelled at them and they scrambled from the room

Tsunade looked over the line which consisted of: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

" Anbu captains I want you guarding the gate and combing for injured. Sakura I want you to see to it that our remaining captains and the injured are taken care of. Sasuke is in charge of all of you." They all nodded and left in a flash

.: Sasuke :.

He ran from gate to gate connecting wires over the village. The point was to light the wire on fire if there was a threat detected from one of Naruto's Shadow clones. This allowed Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura to comb the village for any survivors while Naruto kept look out.

He stood at the main gate in front of the 3 under his jurisdiction. " I want everyone in the same area to ensure there are no mistakes. If someone is found, Sakura it is your job to heal them as quickly as possible, there will be no complete healing; just stabilize them, if they already are stabilized then you leave them here at the main gate. Kakashi, I want your sharingan activated searching for chakra signatures. Shikamaru, you check every secret entrance to this village." Sasuke looked over them as they nodded and he activated his Sharingan as Kakashi did the same

"Dismissed." He called as he watched the three go to work, he jumped up on top of the gate and sat down crossing his legs, he took a deep breath closing his eyes he performed lightening quick hand signs and a dark purple dome appeared over the village.

Eyes closed, he surveyed the village, through the Sharingan he could see every living thing. He searched for the enemy everywhere.

.: Sakura :.

"What's he doing Kakashi?" she asked looking up at the deep purple dome that formed over the village

Kakashi looked up and laughed "He's using a barrier technique to protect the village and he's using the sharingan to sweep through to make sure there's nothing within the village to harm up. It's extremely complicated."

She nodded, she could believe that, the sheer force of the chakra was dizzying, she threw a kunai up at the dome and it was a fire ball before it even hit the dome.

"Wow." She breathed, she was quite impressed.

Well thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it everyone!

Love,

Jenn


	10. Sheltered Chapter 10

Well let's keep it going everyone! Hope you're enjoying so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Sheltered Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_Kakashi looked up and laughed "He's using a barrier technique to protect the village and he's using the sharingan to sweep through to make sure there's nothing within the village to harm up. It's extremely complicated." _

_She nodded, she could believe that, the sheer force of the chakra was dizzying, she threw a kunai up at the dome and it was a fire ball before it even hit the dome._

"_Wow." She breathed, she was quite impressed._

It was nearly 5 hours later and there was a huge amount of people being brought to her, she'd healed at least 50 already, although that amount of people was hard even for her in such a short period of time. She could feel her chakra wavering and her vision grew hazy as she watched the next wave of 15 screaming wounded people she smiled and nodded at Kakashi and Shikamaru as they carried people accompanied by clones.

She waited until their backs were turned to her and hoped Sasuke's little eye in the sky wouldn't catch this one.

She reached in her pack as discreetly as possible and opened a small bottle filled with small brown pills. She grabbed five and pretended to cough throwing them into her mouth and swallowing the bitter pills. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose. She opened her eyes to see her vision return to normal as the pills worked quickly. She ran over healing the people one at a time as quickly as possible, many were burn victims

She got through about 20 more before feeling her chakra wane again, she groaned as Kakashi and his clones walked toward her with another wave of people, they were bringing them back before she could even heal the people she had

.: 9 Hours Later :.

They still gained no relief, it was the evening now and the sun was beginning to set, she had taken about 13 pills by now and she still felt sluggish so she took 2 more. She had healed over 300 people by now and they were still bringing them in.

"_Why are is no one coming to relieve us yet?" she whined in her head _

"_**Because there is no one to relieve you," Inner Sakura called out **_

"_I can't keep this going much longer, I've been healing non-stop for 3 days straight almost." She said to her inner _

"_**Tell Sasuke-kun that then, he'll let you rest! I love when he's protective of us." Inner Sakura had hearts in her eyes **_

"_I won't be weak in front of him anymore," she said in a determined tone _

"_**Well then it looks like were going for a 4**__**th**__** day." She said even more determined **_

Sakura looked up to see a man standing in front of her.

" Sir, I need you to lie back down, I'll get to you when I can." She said warily, he was just staring at her

"Sir, you need to li-" the man rushed her she moved out of the way and forced him to the ground straddling his hips she pulled a small flashlight out of her bag. She restrained his head and held his eyes open.

"_Dammit!" she cried inwardly_

"Kakashi!" she screamed, "KAKASHI!" she screamed again, there was no answer, and she looked around keeping the man restrained. She couldn't move away from the man or he'd just keep charging at her. His brain was bleeding. She would need to drill burl holes (holes drilled into the head to give blood a spot to leave the skull from) to ease the pressure on the skull or this man was as good as dead.

"SASUKE!" she yelled no answer once again "SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed again and finally the dark figure jumped down in front of her she looked up at him as the man under her began to shake violently he was having a seizure

"Sasuke I need you to get me a drill, as soon as possible." She said as she tried to stop the man's head from hitting the ground he nodded and jumped away and was back within five minutes

"Thank you, hold his head down." Sakura demanded

He knelt and held his head from moving and Sakura move next to him

"You can't let him move at all, I'm about to drill into his skull and if we don't want to scramble his brain he can't move an inch. Ready?" Sakura asked

Sasuke looked her in the eye and nodded as she pulled her scalpel out and made and "x" in the skin over his temple

She began to feel dizzy seeing double of the man, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady his vision. Sasuke looked at her unsure of what was taking so her so long

"_Come on not now!" She screamed at herself willing her vision back to normal._

She positioned the drill over his exposed skull and glanced at Sasuke. She turned the drill to the highest speed and pulled the trigger and she pulled the drill away quickly as blood began to surface and leak from the skull. She took her flashlight and looked in trying to determine if she scrambled his brain or not. She would have to wait.

She looked at Sasuke giving him a nod she began to stand up, but had to kneel back down

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing her shoulder

She nodded and feigned a smile "Just a bit of a head rush that's all." Kakashi and Shikamaru were bringing more people back. Before he could ask another question she sped away to help the next group of people.

.: Tsunade :.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!" She screamed in frustration, she had the same five people out there for almost 48 hours and there wasn't much more she could do with injuries of her own

She had received no information on anyone but the good news was there hadn't been an attack in a day. She yawned, No one had received any sleep, and she needed Suna to get back. They went back to Suna for supplies and to make sure they were well enough protected before they could help there.

She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

.: Naruto :.

He watched 6 figures walking toward him as they got closer he noticed they were badly injured, three of the five sent out to receive the captains were with them, Neji was walking next to Kiba holding Tenten in his arms, while Konohamaru rode on Akamaru's back Shino walked with them next to Lee and Iruka who was holding Anko. Naruto sent a sign to light the lines and let Sasuke know there was a threat. Whatever had happened to them could very easily come towards the village, Naruto spoke into his headset

"Teme, pick up Teme." Naruto called in on a serious tone

"What do you need, why did you light the lines?" Sasuke answered back after a moment of silence Naruto finally answered

"6 incoming for Sakura to heal. We have 6 more captains. A few incapacitated. Have Sakura come to the west entrance as quickly as possible."

"Okay." Was the only answer

.: Sasuke :.

He glanced at Sakura who was hovering over a woman, she was sweating profusely and he could see her green chakra flicker. He looked up at his dome which was still intact. He looked back over at Sakura to pull a pill bottle out of her pack, she shoved quite a bit of them into her mouth and blinked a few times and he chakra no longer wavered. He glared

"Sakura." He yelled over to her

.:Sakura:.

She was wavering again, she took 4 more pills noticing she was starting to run low

"Sakura." She heard Sasuke's voice boom

"_Shit I hope he didn't see that." She groaned._

She went over to him standing in front of him

"Yes?" she asked innocently

He grabbed her wrist all of the sudden and she pulled away glaring at him, he just grabbed it again using his pointer and middle fingers to feel her racing pulse.

He glared at her.

"Go to the West Gate, when you are done healing the captains report straight back to me. No exceptions." He said his voice was cold and emotionless

She nodded and ran toward the gate and saw that they were coming in, she grabbed Tenten who looked to be the worst and started on her.

Within an hour she had them all back to new and she reported back to Sasuke

"They're all back in fighting condition." She said to him

He was back sitting back on the wall eyes closed, she looked at the dome and it extended now farther than her village

"Go back to the monument." He replied not bothering to open his eyes

"Hai." She answered

She was preparing to jump down when she heard his voice again

"You're off of this mission permanently. From this moment until you are informed otherwise you are a civilian." He said without an emotion in his voice

Her breath caught and she spun on her heel, she grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him to his feet he opened his eyes and looked down at her

"You can't do that." She answered poking him in the chest.

"I can and I did, I decide when you are mentally fit to come back." Sasuke said

She pushed him and he didn't move as he stared down at her

"You're not my bo-"

"Except the fact that I am," he answered grabbing the front of her shirt, he put his face in hers "I am an Anbu captain, on this mission and otherwise. I outrank you. You have no say, go back to the monument and await my orders." He released her shirt and dropped her, her feet landed on the ground no problem

"You may technically outrank me in this village, but you'll never outrank me in honor Uchiha. I don't desert when things get rough and that seems to be your M-O." she said he gave her a cold look

" I left to gain power, maybe it's something you should have considered Sakura. Staying here has done you no good." He answered back

She laughed bitterly

"It sure worked, all you've accomplished is killing your only remaining famil-" she was cut off by him grabbing her shirt once again and pulling her up to meet his face this time, his eyes were cold and emotionless

"The people I've killed would have killed you without a second thought, what I've done in my past keeps you and everyone else in this village safe-"

"Look at the good it's doing now." She bit back

"I've done more to protect this village in the last 24 hours than any other person has done." He answered

"Gee, that makes up for the 10 years you were gone." She glared at him, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest

Thanks for reading everyone!

Love,

Jenn


	11. Sheltered Chapter 11

Having them fight makes me sad! I want to resolve it but we need some conflict! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 11

_Previously:_

"_It sure worked, all you've accomplished is killing your only remaining famil-" she was cut off by him grabbing her shirt once again and pulling her up to meet his face this time, his eyes were cold and emotionless _

"_The people I've killed would have killed you without a second thought, what I've done in my past keeps you and everyone else in this village safe-"_

"_Look at the good it's doing now." She bit back _

"_I've done more to protect this village in the last 24 hours than any other person has done." He answered _

"_Gee, that makes up for the 10 years you were gone." She glared at him, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest_

He stared at her and said "Those 10 years are none of your business, you think just because you were my team mate at one point you get to be angry. You're weak, that's why you're so upset over it. Naruto grew up, so why can't you?"

She just stared at him, "Let me down Uchiha." She said after a few moments of not speaking

He didn't " If I'm so weak and worthless then why do you bother protecting me? All of those times you could have let me go and I wouldn't be your burden anymore. So why do you do all of that? You could have let me die easily and you didn't." her voice was quivering

He lowered her down "Hn." Was his only answer

She looked up at him defiantly as her feet touched the ground "When you can answer me that then you get to judge me, until then, you're dead to me." She jumped down off of the wall and walked toward the monument.

.: Tsunade:.

She watched as Sakura walked into the conference room

"Uchiha has dismissed me from the mission and my ninja duties until further notice." Sakura said not looking at Tsunade

"He can't really do that can he?" Sakura asked

"Yes, he can. He was in charge of the mission and if he believes you are unfit for it then he can suspend your ninja duties as your superior." Tsunade answered, completely baffled

"_Why the hell would he suspend her ninja privileges completely?" she asked inwardly _

"You can overrule his order though right? You're the Hokage!" Sakura said hopefully

"I could, but I won't." Tsunade answered

"But-" Sakura was cut off

"If the Uchiha ordered your ninja rights be suspended then he must've had a good reason, go to the barracks and sleep now!"

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room and Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, she put her headset on

"Uchiha." Tsunade said into the mic

"Yes?" he asked

"Can you tell me the reason you suspended Haruno's ninja rights?" she said calmly

There were a few minutes of fuzz on the line before his answer rang through

"Sakura Haruno was acting irresponsibly and I couldn't have her here. She is a burden at the moment." He answered back in a cold tone

He couldn't say she was using the Solder Pills, people got into a lot of trouble for that considering they were outlawed before he'd even come back to the village due to their side effects. No one was allowed to have them, not even the Anbu captains.

"Lady Tsunade, 6 Anbu captains are back." He called through the mic

She smiled

"_Finally," she sighed in relief _

"Uchiha, Hatake, Uzumaki, and Nara. You are to brief three of the captains and leave them to keep watch. You are to return back to here immediately."

"Hai" she heard all four voices call back and about 20 minutes later they returned to the Monument with the other three Anbu captains

They all stood in front of her in the conference room

"Anko, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Konohamaru, I want you to take these scrolls and recover as many of our ninja from their missions as you can. I want you back by dusk with at least 50 of these people. Call the highest ranking first no matter what their mission may be."

All five nodded and left immediately

"How many were found?" she asked the four remaining men

"Approximately 800 found, 500 have been healed to stable conditions and 300 were dead on the scene." Shikamaru answered

Tsunade nodded

"How many were ninja out of the people who were alive?" she asked

"About 400 of the people stabilized are ninja." Sasuke answered this time

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, "Dammit!" she yelled gritting her teeth

"400 injured ninja, right now we have a group of probably 20 protecting this entire village." Tsunade said

"Everybody but Sasuke is dismissed," Tsunade said pinching the bridge of her nose "Get some sleep, you have 72 hours of rest or until the next attack begins." They all nodded and as the men left the room Sasuke stood waiting for the Hokage to address him

"Go talk to Sakura." Tsunade said "I won't clean up your mess." she called to him

"It's not my job to be her babysitter, I'm her captain." He answered arms crossed over his large chest

"If you care about her the way I know you do, you'll go calm her down. I don't know what you said to her but-"

"Her feelings aren't my concern, this mission is my concern." He said coldly

"Don't sacrifice happiness for a mission Sasuke." She said to him standing up. She walked in front of him

"You've been in a dark place all of these years. Let her help, because I know she can and will. All you need to do is apologize." She said to him in a tone that sounded close to motherly

"I will not apologize for watching out for her." Sasuke answered Tsunade she sighed

"Fine, then at least talk to her," Tsunade said "That's an order." Sasuke nodded and walked toward the door

"She's in the barracks" Tsunade called out to Sasuke

Sasuke walked toward the barracks of the hideout and opened the door. He saw Sakura sitting on the lower bunk out of the 50 sets of bunk beds

"The door was locked for a reason." She called out, she was holding green chakra over her left forearm he stood at the door

"Are you an idiot or just deaf?" she called, this time looking up realizing it was the dark Uchiha "Leave Uchiha." She said coldly when she saw how it was. He locked the door and walked towards her

"Side effects?" He asked sarcastically as her entire body shook and she couldn't steady her hand, he looked over her arms, since she was now only wearing her pink t-shirt and a pair of short training shorts. She had dark bruises all over. Which he knew meant that her capillaries were bursting

"Yeah thanks to you." She answered with a glare

"I didn't force them down your throat-"

"No but you took me off of the mission, and now I can't use the excess chakra up." She answered

She was no longer looking at him, she worked hard to hold her head steady as she mended her capillaries back together, and they just kept bursting. She hoped she wouldn't bleed into her brain and the stress of him being there surely wasn't helping

"Just leave me alone." Sakura said to him her voice was raspy, he sat down next to her

"No." he stated boredly, resting his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand he looked at her. She snapped her head up to look at him, groaning when a dizzy spell hit her.

He took a deep breath. And looked at her, a few of the capillaries in her eye burst leaving an ominous red tint to one eye as a bruise was beginning to appear on her cheek.

"What?" she asked, the look on his face was not normal as he watched blood run from the corner of her eye, she blinked again as another dizzy spell overtook her and buried her head in her hand. As it passed she raised her head to look into her hand and took a sharp breath and coughed. Even more blood spattered onto her hand.

She reached in her pack quickly, fumbling as her right hand began to lose function, and he grabbed the pack from her.

"R-red needle." She coughed again more blood leaving her mouth as she doubled over. He pulled out a syringe filled with red liquid and he assumed that was what she meant, she extended her shaky right arm to him

"In-inject it I-into th-th-the biggest v-vein yo-you ca-ca-can find." She said as she coughed. She couldn't control her words, she couldn't be expected to inject herself when her hand shook like crazy.

He nodded and grabbed her arm steadying it, he injected the needle into her body but it didn't seem to do anything, she kept coughing up blood, he grabbed her steadying her she kept pulling away, and a moment later he understood why as she began to vomit blood onto their laps he grabbed her shoulders as she shook violently, he didn't care about the blood, her skin was burning. Her breathing began to steady

"I-I'm sorry." She said, she didn't look at him

"Hn." Was his only answer, he grabbed her softly, he didn't want to rupture anymore capillaries as he pulled her into his arms, walking to the shower room he walked into one of the stalls, he set her on her feet keeping her held to his chest. He turned on the cold water as he looked down at her. She was looking away. As the water soaked both of them he watched it turn completely red. He'd seen that sight many times before he mused. She looked up at him, her eyes had returned to normal but the bruises on her face were in the same spots.

"I'm sorry." She said once again, "I don't care about blood." He answered,

"That isn't what I'm talking about," Sakura said softly, she looked him in the eye "I-I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't apologize for the truth." He said to her still keeping eye contact with her.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, Sakura turned the water off to hear it better, breaking eye contact with him. The ceiling began to crumble, and he grabbed her holding her under him as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

Thanks for reading guys! That was a long chapter!

Love

Jenn!


	12. Sheltered Chapter 12

Hello again! I hope you're liking it, I'm gonna try and throw some spice into it because I'm getting a bit bored with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 12

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry." She said once again, "I don't care about blood." He answered, _

"_That isn't what I'm talking about," Sakura said softly, she looked him in the eye "I-I'm sorry for what I said." _

"_Don't apologize for the truth." He said to her still keeping eye contact with her. _

_Suddenly the ground began to rumble, Sakura turned the water off to hear it better, breaking eye contact with him. The ceiling began to crumble, and he grabbed her holding her under him as the ceiling collapsed on top of them._

Sakura looked up at the large man on top over her, her body was not hurt by the explosion, but looking at the blood pouring from Sasuke's left side as he moved to stand above her he looked down at her

"W-What happened?" She asked, she couldn't see the sky, and there was wreckage everywhere, she assumed they landed in the catacombs under the monument as she looked around. She felt herself bring hoisted up and thrown over the large man's shoulder. She didn't complain or squirm but her hands made contact with his side as she healed him quickly and neatly.

Suddenly she was sat down on a rock she looked at Sasuke who was crouched to look her in the eye

"Don't. Move." He said sternly, and she nodded quickly at him. He straightened up and lit up the corridor with his chidori, he looked around

"These are the forbidden corridors, under the monument." She said watching him walk around

He didn't say anything, looking for an exit he felt her walk up behind him and stand there

"I told you not to move." Sasuke said not turning to look at her

"I didn't listen," she said softly, putting her hand on the one lying limp at his side he didn't do anything he didn't even move his head.

"Sasuke." She said to him softly as she placed her other hand on his clothed forearm. She hugged his arm to her body and looked up at him.

He looked down at her, pulling his arm from her grasp he grabbed her pulling her to his body in one swift movement.

"Sasuke," she said once again, it was only a whisper this time as she looked up at him, her hands resting on his broad chest his look was still cold and unfeeling she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head on his chest

"Thank you." She whispered once again. She relaxed against him as his arm held her tighter, he finally stopped the chidori and wrapped the other arm around her she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, and she pulled on his shoulders, silently asking him to lean down and he complied. She placed her lips against his softly and tangled her fingers in his hair.

One of his hands supported her neck while the other grabbed the back of her thigh pulling her legs up around his hips as he pushed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as their kiss grew hotter, his hands moved to her lower back keeping her supported against him. His mouth was hot and her mouth sweet and silky, finally Sakura need air and broke the kiss, she looked into his inky eyes as he pushed her back into the wall a bit more

"You always thank me," he said in a husky tone as his hand moved to caress her cheek "You don't thank someone for protecting what's theirs." She put her hand on his shoulder and giggled

"Oh, I'm yours now?" she asked in an amused tone, he smirked and grabbed her hips once again, "Do you feel better?" he asked

She nodded and he eased her to her feet. She knew what this feeling was, the feeling of almost dying. It gave her clarity, she didn't care why, how or when but she needed the dark haired man. She wondered if he felt the same way, but his words, no matter how terse; made her feel alive. She looked up at him his eyes as emotionless as ever, but his hands caressed her soft cheek covering it fully. She put her hand over his as she closed her eyes, she smiled, suddenly his hand was gone and she was being hoisted up once again. She was over his shoulder and she glared at his back. She heard the chirp of the chidori as she felt him run at full speed.

He held his chidori in front of him as he put his hand through the wall, he'd felt a draft and knew it would open to the outside but when he reached the outside he'd wished he left Sakura where she sat.

There were bodies strewn all over, civilians and ninja alike. The bodies were cast about. The sight didn't bother him however he knew it'd kill her. He set her down quickly and she looked at him, but before she could say anything I grabbed the pressure point on her neck knocking her out instantly. He caught her laying her gently on the ground before he walked forward activating the sharingan, he could see all of them

There were probably 30,000 men. He assumed that this was all a long time coming to have almost every village united against your country. That explained why all of the ninja were gone, they had sent all them to other countries on requested missions. He was the only one standing as he stepped over the Hokage strewn on the ground, he stood amongst the wreckage alone, and to protect the very village that had betrayed him.

"_**Take Sakura, the Dobe and Kakashi and just go. This battle isn't worth it." His inner said grimly **_

"_I could just let them have the village," he agreed he looked over his shoulder at Sakura, lying there peacefully on the ground_

Flashback:

"You may technically outrank me in this village, but you'll never outrank me in honor Uchiha. I don't desert when things get rough and that seems to be your M-O." she said he gave her a cold look

The sentence ran through his mind as he looked at the pink haired angel, he would be stupid to think she would be happy without this village. She lived for this village and the people in it. He wouldn't desert. Not again.

He looked forward at the advancing armies. He sighed. He placed a force field over the lot of the bodies strewn about.

Now that he no longer had to worry about them he walked forward himself. Meeting the army where the gates used to stand

"And so this is all that is left of the great Konohoa," One of the Kage's called to him "I suppose it's appropriate, the village began with and Uchiha, and so it shall end with one."

Sasuke stared at the man and smirked as he heard a poof next to him.

"About time you made it." Sasuke called

"I wouldn't miss this fight for the world, little brother." The dark man smirked standing next to his brother with an authoritative stance.

OH suspense! Hope you liked it!

Love

Jenn


	13. Sheltered Chapter 13

Well hope you guys are liking it so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 13

_Previously:_

"_And so this is all that is left of the great Konohoa," One of the Kage's called to him "I suppose it's appropriate, the village began with and Uchiha, and so it shall end with one." _

_Sasuke stared at the man and smirked as he heard a poof next to him. _

"_About time you made it." Sasuke called _

"_I wouldn't miss this fight for the world, little brother." The dark man smirked standing next to his brother with an authoritative stance._

.: Kakashi :.

His head felt woozy and his eyesight dim. He blinked once. Twice. And the third time he could see normally but he would not call the sight normal

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha stood side by side in fighting stances like it was the most normal thing ever. Oh and did he mention the endless wave of men on the other side of them.

Kakashi put his hands on the barrier and slipped himself through without interrupting the field. It was easy since he was the one that taught Sasuke how to do the technique. Kakashi ran and got into a fighting position next to Sasuke

"Sasuke, Itachi, what did I-uh- miss?" Kakashi asked

"Well, little brother and I were about to kick some ass, you're welcome to join Hatake." Itachi answered

"Well look at this, the three biggest disgraces of a nation. The killer, the deserter, and White Fang's disgrace." The Kage called out again

All of the ninja began to charge them and Sasuke pulled his katana out, all three men charged the onslaught. The only thought that didn't run through their minds was dying. All three men were confident in themselves and each other. Sasuke ran through the crowd of men cutting them down easily,

"_No wonder they needed so many people, they're awful." Sasuke thought _

He looked around and he noticed, there were just too many men

"ITACHI, KAKASHI," Sasuke yelled out over the roar "PULL BACK AND COVER ME!" he called and they all jumped back from the onslaught of men

Sasuke stood tall and pulled his shirt over his head dropping it on the ground, he felt the icy air nip at his exposed skin. He knelt on the ground and did about a thousand hand signs as he called out a mantra in a low rumble. "Watashi wa shinda no chikara o shōkan shi, watashi no seigyo-ka ni oku." He said as he slit his palm drawing out and drew out a circle in blood with designs akin to that of his forearm tattoo

Itachi and Kakashi's head snapped back as they fought off endless men they both recognized it as one of the most fearful forbidden jutsus. Sasuke was summoning the dead.

He slammed his hand down in the center of the circle and the tattoo on his forearm shone bright red. The ground shook and cracked apart as the dead rose from graves, and stood at attention behind the dark haired man.

The men of the opposing army stared at the sight while the Kages' eyes widened as they began to call their men back. Sasuke raised his hand as all of the dead ran forward at the men he was still bent on one knee and his head lowered to the ground. He slowly looked up as he performed more hand signs

"Sasuke, one forbidden curse is-" Itachi looked at his little brother, they were no longer eyes of the sharingan or the magenkyo, but they had turned into eyes he had only seen once before they were the Rinnegan.

Sasuke kept performing hand signs as the sky grew black. He said no words this time but he did place his bleeding left hand on his right shoulder, as blood began to run over the tattoos there it illuminated blue and sparked at the same time as the sky. Lightning went in every direction but one particular beam engulfed the dark man, electrifying him fully as he walked forward in front of Kakashi and Itachi who were still fighting. They had stopped and watched Sasuke walk forward and the men who were remaining watched as the dark man engulfed in blue lightening walked toward them.

The lightning turned black as he did more hand signs punching the ground the shock was sent through the ground connecting with all the men's feet in front of them. Alive and dead and killed every one of them.

Itachi and Kakashi watched as the man engulfed in lightning took out all the men in the field. The black lightning settled and Sasuke fought the tattoos trying to consume his body, they were almost like curse marks but not quite. He forced the black back to his normal position as one of his knees gave out. He could feel his very body fighting him. He knew using one would kill him and yet he use two. His body convulsed as the electric field completely dissipated. The two men were thrown back suddenly as the immense chakra hit their bodies like a brick wall.

Sasuke couldn't contain his chakra now, he couldn't keep it under control and hidden. His body shook even more violently and his ears rung

.: Sakura :.

Her vision was hazy and she sat up weakly holding her head, she realized nothing hurt. She looked up and saw the familiar purple barrier and she looked around at all of the bodies lying about. She had tears running down her face as she saw Tsunade's body lying limp on the ground, contorted in an inhumane position. She ran over to her and checked for a pulse as she turned her over on her back and put her arms on her stomach.

"_Thank god" she thought relieved as she felt a strong pulse _

The ground began to rumble and she leaned over Tsunade protecting her teacher. When it ended she looked up. To her surprise she saw Sasuke leading an army of dead people against a huge army. She cried even more recognizing the fact that it was a forbidden jutsu

"_That justu will kill him!" _

She ran to the barrier as quick as she could as she tried to break it open

She banged on the walls trying to get it to open and when it didn't she slid to her knees tears running down her cheeks as she saw lighting strike the tall man's form and take it over.

"SASUKE!" she cried out banging again on the barrier

"Sakura?" as voice called to her and she turned around to see Naruto sitting up and looking around

"Naruto!" she cried running over to him and hugging him

"What's teme doing?" he asked her as Naruto watched as he killed the entire armies.

Suddenly the barrier wavered and Sakura watched Sasuke fall to his knees as the darkness began to spread over his body.

"We need to break this barrier and get to Sasuke." Sakura said to him and they were both on their feet in seconds sending simultaneous attacks into the barrier effectively exploding it.

Her ears rang but she didn't care as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her past the two men and to Sasuke. Naruto was right behind her she could hear him breathe

Sakura ran up next to Sasuke and pulled his face into her hands

"Go back" Sasuke rasped as he clutched his head.

"No, no I won't leave you." She cried wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him go limp and she shook crying even more than she had before

"Sasuke, you can't do this to me, not now," she rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her fingers soothingly over his back as she sobbed "you can't lea-leave me again you bastard! I won't let you!" she cried tears landing on his shoulder as she hugged him to her as tightly as possible

"You're the most idiotic, hotheaded, breakneck man I've ever met. If you don't come back to me right now I-I-I" she choked on her tears.

NOOOO! I'm so sad about this! I hoped everyone liked reading this, I hope it wasn't cheesy or anything

Love,

Jenn


	14. Sheltered Chapter 14

Well lets keep it going! I'm on a roll tonight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 14

_Previously:_

"_Go back" Sasuke rasped as he clutched his head._

"_No, no I won't leave you." She cried wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him go limp and she shook crying even more than she had before _

"_Sasuke, you can't do this to me, not now," she rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her fingers soothingly over his back as she sobbed "you can't lea-leave me again you bastard! I won't let you!" she cried tears landing on his shoulder as she hugged him to her as tightly as possible _

"_You're the most idiotic, hotheaded, breakneck man I've ever met. If you don't come back to me right now I-I-I" she choked on her tears._

"I cant believe you're doing this to me now Sasuke Uchiha I-" her mouth was covered suddenly by a hand. She felt Sasuke weight leave her body as he pushed himself up to kneel still covering her mouth

"Yo-You're annoying." He managed a weak smirk as blood leaked from both sides of his mouth and down his arms and back from the bleeding tattoos.

She smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck tackling him to the ground. He moved one arm over her back

.:Itachi :.

"That's the little Haruno, is it?" he said to Kakashi and Kakashi just nodded crinkling his eye as he watched Naruto run over and stand over Sasuke, who he seemed to piss off because one moment Naruto was on his feet and the next Sasuke's hand was wrapped around his ankle pulling it out from under him. Naruto fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"How are you here Itachi?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone, looking over at the man

"I knew little brother would need me one day," Itachi began "He may know forbidden jutsus but I know a few of my own." Itachi smirked

Kakashi nodded with a smile- he knew exactly what Itachi had done

" Do you plan on staying?" Kakashi asked the man Itachi just smiled watching the three team mates in front of them

"It looks like you all need me, so I'll have to." He said with fake annoyance

Kakashi laughed at this "Shizune is still here you know." At this Itachi looked over at the man as Kakashi motion over his shoulder. "Shes with the rest of them." He finished

Itachi nodded to the man and walked over to the wreckage, Kakashi followed

This turn of events made him think of the dark haired loudmouthed woman who loved Dango than she would probably ever love him. He reached for his little book and found it wasn't there. Remembering what happened to it he looked over his shoulder as Sasuke who was now standing with his hand on top of Sakura's head and Naruto's arm around his shoulders.

.: 6 Months Later:.

The entire village was under reconstruction and teams worked day and night to restore Konohoa to its former glory.

After the battle Sasuke slipped into a deep coma and was the first patient admitted formally to Konohoa's new hospital.

Sakura sighed looking out the window. Everything around the hospital was rebuild and re-inhabited, it all looked so nice and cheerful now. Her heels clicked on the floor as she slipped her white jacket off of her shoulders and threw it in her office door walking toward Sasuke's room. She smiled.

Obviously after that night nothing had happened between the two because of the coma. Sakura wasn't very worried about the coma though, reasoning that it was his body repairing and resting from heavy trauma. She opened the door to see the blond man sitting by Sasuke's bed side eating instant ramen.

"Anything?" Sakura asked desperately

Naruto shook his head inhaling noodles

"Don't worry Saki! He'll wake up soon! He's just being a lazy teme! Besides, he needs to so he can see those plans for the Shrine they're putting up!" he yelled at her, she glared but chose to let it go, she sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at his serine face.

He had saved the village. Most of the ninja returned too late due to injuries of their own or the fact that they may have been on a real mission and heard nothing about the disaster.

The hospital was buzzing with life once again and it was all owed to him. His forbidden jutsus were the talk of everyone and he was the new reason why forbidden jutsus were now going to be punished by death so as not to cause mass destruction. Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi were all revered. Itachi had gained entrance back into the village without issue and he was rebuilding the Uchiha district. House by house for he and Shizune had a happy little surprise of their own, to Tsunade's dismay of course.

Sakura had an appointment with them in a few minutes she reminded herself looking at the clock on the wall. She stood yawning

"Page me if anything happens okay?" she said to Naruto who nodded at her mouthful

Sakura walked down to the exam room and smiled upon entrance. She smiled at the 4 month pregnant Shizune and the other emotionless Uchiha.

"Hows the happy couple?" Sakura said cheerfully

Itachi groaned and Shizune gave him a dark look

"You really wanna start with me Uchiha? Because I'll start with you, I'll kick that damn smirk into next week!" Shizune yelled at him fist raised

He grabbed her wrist gently and kissed her fist softly "You shouldn't get yourself so worked up sweetheart." He said and she smiled lip quivering

"You're so adorable!" she wrapped her arms around his body from her sitting position. His clothes were similar to the ones he wore when he was a teenager.

Sakura laughed and said "I see your hormones are right where they should be. Lay back Shizune" she said and she did as she was told as Sakura grabbed the gel from the cart

"You know the drill," Sakura joked and Shizune giggled nodding. Sakura spread the cold jelly all over the woman's stomach and held the device over her womb and an image appeared on the screen. Shizune grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him closer as all three looked over the image of the baby.

"This one has a strong heart beat," Sakura said with a smile looking over as Itachi cracked a smile. "When you come back next month I can tell you the sex of the baby!" she said in a happy tone, she was truly excited for the two.

"Thanks so much Sakura!" Shizune said, she was ecstatic. Sakura nodded and handed her the printed picture

"Congrats you two, you make an adorable couple and I'm sure that baby will be beautiful!" Sakura smiled at them again as she stood up

"Sakura," Shizune called out before she could leave the room " I have a huge favor to ask." Shizune finished looking up at Itachi with a smile as she held his hand firmly

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face as Shizune continued

"Will you deliver the baby for us?" Sakura's face lit up as she hugged Shizune

"Of course I will!" Sakura shrieked happily as she giggled with the woman

I thought that this would be a cute chapter to brighten the story up a bit!

Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading

Love,

Jenn


	15. Sheltered Chapter 15

Come on in for another installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 15

Previously:

"Sakura," Shizune called out before she could leave the room " I have a huge favor to ask." Shizune finished looking up at Itachi with a smile as she held his hand firmly

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face as Shizune continued

"Will you deliver the baby for us?" Sakura's face lit up as she hugged Shizune

"Of course I will!" Sakura shrieked happily as she giggled with the woman

.: 3 Months Later:.

Sakura sat by his bed side, it was midnight and the flowers she brought him earlier that day began to wilt. She sighed

"Sasuke, could you give me a sign you there still?" she asked and received no response

She finally let the pent up tears of the last 9 months slide down her cheeks as she bit her lip, she couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura crawled up onto the bed and laid down on her side resting her head on Sasuke's chest, and resting his arm over her

She sobbed onto his chest

"Please come back to me Sasuke, I-I'll do anything. I j-just want you back" she whimpered

She laid there, all night until she eventually sobbed herself to sleep.

.:6 Hours Later:.

Tsunade came in at dawn to check on the Uchiha, although she hadn't expected to see her head medic curled up against him with her head on his chest and makeup streaked down her face.

Itachi opened the door and walked in shutting it quietly behind him as he was greeted by the same sight as Tsunade had been

"She's hardly slept, she's here every free hour she has." Itachi said quietly

Tsunade nodded

"She loves him," Tsunade's heart melted at the sight of them

"He needs to wake up soon," Itachi answered " She doesn't deserve this." He walked over and sat by his brother's bed.

Tsunade sighed "He saved the entire village and we cant even wake him from a simple coma." Her guild was insurmountable now. He had done her job and now both of them were suffering from it.

"Everything is rebuilt and it's been 9 months, she still hasn't come to terms with it yet." Itachi spoke to himself aloud

Suddenly Sasuke's hand twitched and Tsunade rushed to his bed side checking his pupil and he pulled away, he had a tube down his throat and he was fighting it

"Sasuke quit it! I'll take it out!" she began taking the tube out of his throat, his eyes were wide open now as he looked at Itachi who was no standing looking at him and Tsunade who was looking at his eyes.

He groaned as he tried to move his arm and looked down to see the pink haired woman laying on his chest. He stopped moving so as not to wake her

"How long was I out?" he rasped looking at the surrounding assuming they had taken him to Suna since they were in a hospital

"9 months, " Tsunade answered, and Sasuke's eyes widened "9 months?!" he was angry. How could he allow himself to stay asleep for so long, he looked down at the little woman's face and saw makeup smeared down it and then looked at the bed side table which held freshly wilted flowers he guessed from the night before. Suddenly he ripped the I.V from his arm ignoring Tsunade's protests.

He eased out of bed allowing the pink haired medic to stay sleeping. He stood above the bed and looked down at her, he smoothed her hair down softly

"Is she okay?" he asked, his voice still hoarse

Tsunade nodded "She's just tired, she's been here day and night waiting for you."

He looked over at his brother who stood now at the foot of the bed

"Why didn't you take her home or something?" Sasuke asked Itachi

"I tried, she wouldn't have any part of it. Nar-"

Speak of the devil, the blond haired man burst into the room

"TEME YOURE GONNA WAKE UP TODAY I CAN FEEL IT!" he whipped the curtain back to see Sasuke, Tsunade and Itachi standing over a bed looking at Sakura.

"Ah-But-YOU were a-and now- she-is?" Naruto stuttered out

Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked down at the small girl curled up in bed holding the pillow to herself

"Shut up dobe. Has she gotten any sleep?" Sasuke asked with the same emotionless voice, his hand was resting on the top of her head

Itachi watched as his little brother looked over the small girl in bed, his eyes and voice may have stayed emotionless, but Itachi knew his little brother quite well.

"No," Tsunade answered "Sasuke do you remember anything?" she asked he didn't look at her

"Like?" Sasuke said

"Like what you did for Konohoa maybe?! Or using 2 forbidden Justus?" Naruto said to him in a disbelieving hushed tone

"Or how about using the Rinnegan?" Kakashi said sitting on the frame of the window.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked "She wasn't in go-"

"Teme that was 9 months ago!" Naruto interrupted as Sasuke's head shot up to look at the blond haired man

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, looking around she saw all of the people looking at her, she sat up quickly hopping off of the side of the bed straightening out her dress

"I-I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep in the on-call room again, did I miss a page?" she asked looking at her pager

She noticed that she did and ran out of the room

"Sorry everyone! It won't happen again," They heard her heels clicking ask she ran down the hospital corridor

"Did she really just do that?" Naruto asked looking at all of the people

"You should have taken her home, " Sasuke glared at Itachi

"Sh-Should we page her to come back?" Itachi said with amusement in her voice

Tsunade only smirked "No, this'll show her not to sleep with patients, " she patted Sasuke's back

"When she notices she can discharge you, glad you're better Uchiha." She walked out of the room leaving Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi with Sasuke

"Teme, you've been out for 9 months! We should go get some ramen!" Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded looking around for his shoes

"So little brother, do you remember it?" Itachi asked

Sasuke nodded as he pulled his shoes on

"How did you manage the Rinnegan?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke smirked sitting on the edge of his bed

"I was an experiment for a long time," Sasuke answered, getting up as he cracked his back

"So they let you back into the village?" Sasuke said as all four men walked out of the room.

.: Sakura:.

Sakura groaned as she was about to finish up her rounds but smiled as she reached the door, she walked in her heels clicking on the floor, she smoothed her fresh dress out and looked at her chart pulling the curtain back only to see no one in the space where Sasuke laid.

She choked on her breath and put her hand to her forehead

"_How the __hell __do I lose my unconscious boyfriend?!" she shrieked in her mind _

"_**Oh is he your boyfriend now?" her inner asked maniacally**_

"_NOW ISNT THE TIME!"____ she screamed at her inner raising her fist_

She ran out of the room and around the corner only to hit into a person and go flying to the floor, but she felt strong arms around her and she looked up only to be met with ink black eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked at him

"What the hell is going on!" she said Sasuke looked at her with a smirk as Naruto and Kakashi laughed Itachi smiled and watched the scene

When Sakura recovered from her fright she wrapped her arms tightly around the large man, she squeezed her eyes shut and Sasuke looked at the 3 men and glaring while they walked away laughing.

He looked down at the pink haired woman resting her head on his chest eyes closed with a huge smile on her face. And returned the embrace. Thankfully it was a deserted hallway.

"I-I was so afraid," She whispered he smoothed her hair down "Hn." He answered and she smacked his shoulder lightly stepping away from him with a bright grin on her face. They walked back into his room.

She sat down on the edge, looking over his chart and filling out papers as he looked out the window. It was amazing they had gotten so much done in the time he was asleep. He looked over at Sakura who was still filling out paperwork. She looked so happy,

"Did Itachi tell you the good news?" she asked not looking up

Well I thought this would be a cute little chapter! To bring some brightness back into the story, hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading

Love,

Jenn


	16. Sheltered Chapter 16

Well were gonna get to some cute stuff! I hope you all like it. As I've said before I'm hoping to make this a long story, but I'd like to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and followers. Let's get it going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Sheltered 16

_Previously:_

"_I-I was so afraid," She whispered he smoothed her hair down "Hn." He answered and she smacked his shoulder lightly stepping away from him with a bright grin on her face. They walked back into his room._

_She sat down on the edge, looking over his chart and filling out papers as he looked out the window. It was amazing they had gotten so much done in the time he was asleep. He looked over at Sakura who was still filling out paperwork. She looked so happy, _

"_Did Itachi tell you the good news?" she asked not looking up_

"Tsunade let him in?" Sasuke asked her unsure of why she would consider that good news

She giggled and said

"No! Itachi and Shizune are pregnant!" she said happily, Sasuke furrowed his brows

"Shizune?" he has absolutely no clue who that was, but by the look on her face he got the feeling he should've and but the glare he received clinched it. He knew he should know her

"The Hokage's other apprentice?" she received a blank stare "The one who gives you all of your missions?" nothing, you could hear crickets in the room "She was the first person to greet you back to the village! With the pig!" then it hit him

Pig lady

"Itachi's with her?" he said and she smacked him up the back side of the head receiving a glare from the raven haired man

"Your brother's lucky to be with such a great woman! She loves him very much and she's giving him a child and that child happens to be your nephew!" She said angrily to him

"What the hell is your issue?" Sasuke said, looking at her as she shoved the clip board at him he signed it

"My issue is that you hear you're gonna have a nephew and all you can say is Itachi is with her like you're disgusted!" she said in a huff

"I'm not disgusted," he said standing up and towering over her " I just didn't know." She crossed her arms over her chest looking up at him rolling her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I expected you to be happy." She looked at him and smiled

"Come on I'll take you home." She said, he hadn't even thought about it. Up until the war he had been living with Naruto, quite happily surprisingly.

"Where's that?" he said. She turned and looked at him

"Tsunade didn't tell you? She lined and apartment up for you." Sakura said and he nodded following behind her

She slid her jacket off of her shoulders and opened the door at the end of the corridor throwing it in carelessly before locking the door for the night. She clicked the elevator button and smiled up at the dark haired man and stepped onto the elevator.

.: 20 Minutes later:.

Sasuke still followed behind Sakura as she stopped in front of a large building and fished the keys from her pocket putting them in the door he followed her in and she walked down the corridor again, his apartment was only on the first floor and she used the other key on the ring and opened the door.

"Here you go!" she smiled and handed him the key he nodded to her and she walked away

"See you later Sasuke!" she called over her shoulder and he nodded to her watching her walk away.

Sakura walked home bored, she lived on the bad side of town. Only 9 months and there was already a bad side of town she thought amused. And it had to be where she moved to. She didn't really care, she was hardly ever home and there wasn't any real threat to her.

She unlocked her door and threw her keys on the table. She closed the door and locked it and began undressing at the front door as she walked down the hallway to the shower. She was very excited. She was going out with the girls tonight to the club.

She turned the water on and stepped in, he hair began to suction to her skin and it cascaded down her back ending just before the curve of her firm butt

She savored the water hitting every inch of her porcelain skin and groaned aloud. The water soothing away the day. She washed her hair and lathered her body with sweet smelling soap. After rinsing she stepped out and looked at the clock.

9:30

She was meeting them in two hours which meant she'd have to hurry (A/N 2 hours never seems to be enough haha) She wrapped a towel around her body and hurried to her room. Pushing the sliding door aside she walked over and sat down at the dark ornately carved wooden vanity. She brushed her hair and dried it quickly. After it was completely dry she curled it with a large curling iron giving her large bouncy curls. She had only just finished that when she heard her doorbell ring. She grabbed her towel off the floor wrapping it around her naked body she hurried to the door she opened it quickly to be met with distraught milky white eyes.

"Can I get ready here?" Hinata asked quickly she was holding three outfits in her hand and Sakura laughed moving away from the door letting the dark haired woman come in. Hinata slid her shoes off and adjusted the bag and the pile of clothes in her arm. She and Sakura walked back to Sakura's room giggling

"Your hair looks so cute like that Saki," Hinata complimented "Thanks but I'd give anything for your normal hair color." Sakura teased as she sat back down at her vanity as Hinata began to get undressed behind her

"So I heard Sasuke woke up today." Hinata said looking at Sakura in the mirror. Sakura's cheeks pinkend "Yeah, he did. Did you talk to Naruto today?" Sakura asked teasingly turning her head to look at the dark haired woman trying to fit a tight little black dress over her large breasts Sakura got up and helped her pull it down

Hinata smoothed it and pulled a pair of heels out of her bag and slid into them

"Yes? No?" Hinata asked stepping back for Sakura to look, Sakura scrunched her nose looking her over and shook her head

"I didn't like it either." Hinata said giggling and Sakura assisted her in taking it off. " I still haven't even picked anything out!" Sakura cried as she looked at the time. It was 10:15 already. Sakura rushed back over to the vanity to finish applying nude eye shadow over her eyelids and black to the edge.

She swept liquid eyeliner over and put on some dark red lip stick after applying some mascara and blush.

She turned to see Hinata in another dress, this one tight and purple-ish with black lace up heels

"Not the dress but I love the shoes! Did you bring that other little dress? You know with the sparkles? I love that one on you and it'd go perfect with the shoes!" Sakura said happily as Hinata looked around at the clothes strewn about on the bed. Sakura checked her makeup again and walked to her closet opening it up, only to be joined by Hinata a moment later who had dawned the formfitting black dress that had sparkles all over it and it was quite short. It complimented her milky skin and looked beautiful with her long flowing hair

Sakura looked at her and nodded

"Perfect!" Hinata giggled at Sakura's excitement and they both quickly looked through Sakura's closet

"This one?" Sakura asked holding up a pink dress. Hinata shook her head and Sakura agreed then Hinata pulled out one

It was a tight fitting skirt with a flowy upper with short sleeves and low dipping neckline complimented by the absence of a back.

"That's perfect! I forgot I had that!" she said happily they both giggled walking out of the closet, this time Hinata sat down at the vanity looking over Sakura's jewelry as Sakura slid on a black lacy thong and pulled the dress over her otherwise bare body.

"Can I borrow this necklace?" Hinata asked holding up a silver necklace that looked like a bulky chain

"Use whatever you want." Sakura answered back adjusting her dress in the mirror, the doorbell rang again and Hinata got up to get it as Sakura looked through more heels

"Hey Tenten," Sakura called out from her closet. As the two girls walked back into Sakura's reasonably large room.

"Hey Sak, Which do you like more?" She held up a spandex-y magenta dress, also short and it had a halter neck, and she held up a simple dark blue spaghetti strapless dress

"Uhmm," Sakura said looking up from the shoe rack, "The pink one, I have the perfect pair of heels for that!" she said grabbing the heels and tossing them to Tenten, she smiled and undressed quickly from her t-shirt and men's shorts throwing on the halter dress. She held up her long wavy hair allowing Hinata to fasten it for her.

"UGH!" Sakura said frustrated " I can't find any good shoes!" then Tenten said in sudden realization

"Why do you have a pair of size 10 shoes?" she asked

Sakura waved her hand and said "They were probably yours to begin with," she finally found the shoes she was looking for and as all three of the girls giggled

Sakura looked at the clock again

11:00 already

The front door burst open as Ino ran into the room with Temari behind her

"She's freaking out, she lost her earrings." Temari called to Sakura as Ino rummaged through Sakura's jewelry box and pulled out a pair, borrowing them without her asking. Sakura laughed and waved it off as Temari sat on Sakura's bed next to Tenten

She was wearing a light green strapless dress with silver heels, her short hair styled straight and her usual makeup.

Ino was wearing an extremely short black Asian style dress with red heels, her hair done with flouncy curls pulled back on only one side she had dark pink lipstick and cat-like eye makeup done.

All of the girls together could stop any man in his tracks. Sakura walked out in front of all the women

"Does this look okay? I don't look fat do I? " Sakura asked nervously all the girls laughed and called her crazy at the same time.

They talked for a few minutes before leaving at 11:30 locking Sakura's door behind them.

Well I hope you all liked it, apparently I can write forever about 5 girls getting ready together. It is a turbulent time after all. Well I hope you all liked it!

Love,

Jenn


	17. Sheltered Chapter 17

I hope this next couple of chapters add some comic relief! Hope you like it everyone! Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!

Sheltered Chapter 17

_Previously:_

_All of the girls together could stop any man in his tracks. Sakura walked out in front of all the women_

"_Does this look okay? I don't look fat do I? " Sakura asked nervously all the girls laughed and called her crazy at the same time._

_They talked for a few minutes before leaving at 11:30 locking Sakura's door behind them._

The girls arrived at the club meeting up with Anko and Shizune. Shizune really needed some cheering up, after all she was bored and 7 months pregnant, and this was the perfect night to go out since Itachi had to leave on a mission that afternoon.

They were walking in the door and noticed the two women sitting at a large booth in the corner

"They're over there!" Sakura called to her friends over the roaring music, she grabbed Hinata's hand and Hinata grabbed onto Ino and they made a chain through the dance floor so as not to lose each other in the crowd.

Sakura smiled sliding into the booth next to Shizune giving her a kiss on the cheek

"How're you guys doing?" Sakura asked with a smile while all of the other 5 girls filed into the large booth

"Awful," Shizune said stirring her soda resting her hand on her cheek " There isn't one person here who wants to dance with a huge, emotional cow."

Sakura giggled and Temari said to the women

"Sweetie, your huge is my normal," All the women at the table laughed as Hinata slid out of the booth grabbing Sakura's hand

"What do you guys want?" Hinata asked as Sakura straightened her dress out with a giggle

They all ordered alcohol and the two girls walked up to the bar and sat down ordering the drinks and showing I.D

"So, that's a lot of drinks for you two." The bartender flirted with a wink

Hinata blushed wildly and nodded as Sakura gave a sexy smile and said

"We're here as a girls night out." Sakura said back, the man smirked at her and put 3 drinks in front of Sakura and 2 in front of Hinata

"There ya go babe," The man winked at her as she gathered the drinks and walked back to the table passing them out accordingly and taking a seat.

"You know what would be fun?" Ino said happily taking a sip of her fruity drink

All of the girls looked at her as she finished

"If we had a sleep over at Sakura's!" Ino giggled

"Thanks for asking," Sakura said laughing at the woman, but in all honesty she thought it was a fun idea

All of the other girls agreed and Sakura smiled and nodded

All of the sudden the table vibrated and everyone looked at Shizune who just stared at her phone

"Is it?" Tenten said hoping it wasn't

Shizune gave a defeated nod as she held her fingers to her lips telling them to shush as she answered her phone

"Hi Ita-Kun," She said brightly

"_Well that's a change from earlier." He said back _

"Oh yeah well I'm with the girls, they're uh, cheering me up!" Shizune said without technically lying, she scrunched her nose at the girls as they giggled silently to each other leaning into hear the conversation.

"_I can't hear a thing you're saying babe," He said in a frustrated tone "Where are you anyways? I'm on my way home."_

Shizune put her hand on her forehead

"I- uh I'm-" Anko grabbed the phone and imitated fuzz and hung up abruptly

All the women laughed

"Itachi is gonna kill me!" Shizune said laughing

"No, sweetie he can't do that! You're pregnant!" Ino called out with a laugh

"Yeah, just talk about your hormones when you're explaining, that'll shut him up" Hinata giggled behind her hand

.: Itachi :.

He looked at his phone after being hung up on and furrowed his brows in confusion as he dialed another numbed

"_Aha?" The deep voice called through the phone _

"Little brother, did you happen to see Shizune anywhere?" Itachi asked,

"_No, Dobe and Kakashi dragged me out to that club, I doubt she'd be here." Sasuke answered boredly as he stirred his scotch_

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Itachi asked

"_No, she left in a hurry earlier, why?" Sasuke answered back confused _

"Because I just called Shizune and her phone cut out but she said she was with "the girls"." Itachi answered, landing in front of the gate

"_Your house?"_ _Sasuke asked taking a drink of his scotch_

"I doubt it, and I have a feeling that I am going to be very angry with her." Itachi answered hanging up the phone

.: Sasuke:.

Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket as he turned his head to look at the dark haired Hyuuga

"Uchiha," Neji greeted sitting down at the stool next to Sasuke's

"Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted back politely

"How's it feel to be back?" Neji asked, leaning his back against the bar swallowing his shot in one gulp

Sasuke nodded "Can't complain." Neji chuckled nodding

"Shots boys?" Sai said walking up putting his hands on both mens' arms

Sasuke gave Neji an uncomfortable look out of the corner of his eye and Neji returned it, suddenly Naruto came up behind Sai putting his arm over his shoulder

"Sai, remember what I told you about other guys?" Naruto asked laughing jauntily

"No, dickless, I don't quite recall." Sai gave a fake smile as the other men pulled themselves away from the man as Sasuke ordered 7 shots for the men, the woman handed them out with a seductive smile as Naruto called Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi over.

.: Sakura (An Hour Later):.

Sakura giggled as she felt her mind become fuzzy, she could tell the other women were already pretty drunk as they slurred their words and danced uninhibited on the floor.

Sakura leaned her head on Shizune's shoulder as she watched Hinata and Ino dance with a few men while Tenten and Temari got more drinks

"Do you think Itachi will be really mad?" She asked Shizune

"No, I'll just say the hormone thing, it makes him uncomfortable." Shizune giggled but as she looked up at the man standing over the table it faded

Itachi stood there looking at the two women with a glare, arms folded over his chest. Shizune gave him a sweet smile

"Hi Ita-Kun."

"Hi Itachi," Sakura slurred smiling at the tall man.

"Shizune this is entirely inappropriate, you're pregnant for god's sakes!" He said still looming over the table

"Itachi, this is entirely my faault I'm made her come tonight to cheeer her up!" Sakura slurred once again, Shizune patted the top of her head and smiled at him guiltily

"You, young lady, need to go home," he said to Sakura sternly as she giggled, he turned his attention to Shizune "And you, are going home." He extended his hand towards her as Sakura scooted out of the way while he helped Shizune slide from the booth and stand up.

She kissed him on the cheek, and his look was cold

She hugged his arm as they began walking out "I lovee you Ita-Kun!" Itachi nodded as he pulled her away from the dance floor and out the door.

Sakura sighed, now all alone in the booth. She could feel she wasn't that drunk, and she looked at all of her friends who were dancing and flirting and she noticed a flash of silver. She smiled and got up out of the booth as she walked over to the man, she grabbed his arm

"Hi Kakashi sensai!" she called as he turned and looked her over, he scolded himself silently for doing so

"Hello Sakura, on a date?" he asked and she shook her head

"Girls night!" She answered happily he nodded

"You look nice, it's a refreshing change." He answered back smiling under his mask

"It's not allll the time I get to go out and dress up!" she said noticing the blond man running toward them

"Sensai were doing another sh- HOLY CRAP THAT'S SAKURA!" Naruto interrupted himself and Sakura giggled

"Hi Narutoo-Kuun" she slurred slightly,

Naruto laughed and said "Hey Saki-chan wanna come do a shot wit-" he was elbowed in the stomach by Kakashi

"Naruto shouldn't you be going back over there with Neji and Sai." Kakashi gave him a look that said not to invite her over as Naruto glared at him exaggerating pain

Sakura only giggled at the two, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the bar they were all doing shots at.

Kakashi sighed shaking his head

"_Sasuke's going to freak, although it could be an int-" _his thoughts were interrupted by one hand covering his exposed eye and large breasts pressed to his back

He didn't know who it was but he sure enjoyed it

"Guess who!" Anko said breathily into his ear, he smirked under his mask as he quickly turned around wrapping his arms around her waist

"A bit drunk are we Anko?" he said slyly

"I figured we could start it out like last time." She giggled seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.

.: Sakura :.

Naruto pulled her to the bar, she almost broke her ankle about three times in the heels she was wearing as he stopped pulling her as he stopped in front of 5 other men.

"Look who I found!" Naruto called out as all the men looked over at him, Sakura smiled and gave a polite nod

.: Sasuke :.

Sasuke looked her up and down, instantly angry with her attire, she was out without him dressed like that

Well lets see what happens next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


	18. Sheltered Chapter 18

Well I hope everyone likes this story so far! I'm gonna try to put some action into this so lets get going!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!

Sheltered Chapter 18

_Previously:_

_Sasuke looked her up and down, instantly angry with her attire, she was out without him dressed like that_

.: 10 Minutes Later :.

Sakura was talking to Sai facing away from Sasuke, he got a nice view of her ass that way, Naruto stood next to him ordering drinks. Sasuke glared and elbowed Naruto in the side.

"Ow Teme! What?!" Naruto said angrily at the man

"Why is she here dobe?" Sasuke said angrily

"I dunno! I didn't bring her! Why don't you ask her, jeez. It's only Sakura and I _know _you're not nervous around women." Naruto said waggling his eyebrow. It was true, when Sasuke stayed with Naruto, he'd _had_ his fair share of women

"Member when you brought 3 gir-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke elbowing him as he watched Sakura walk their way

"How you do feel Sasuke?" She asked, slightly slurring her speech

"Hn," Sasuke answered, getting up from his seat motioning for her to sit down. She nodded in thanks as she ordered some sort of fruity drink,

"Who are you here with Saki?" Naruto asked helping Sasuke out

"The girls," Sakura smiled at him taking a sip of her drink "Y'know, Hinata _is_ here Naruto. She's dancing with some guy." Sakura motioned with her head toward the dance floor and giggled as Naruto smiled like an idiot putting his drink down and walking away quickly

"I knew someday he'd realize she liked him." Sakura said to Sasuke

"Were you here with Shizune?" Sasuke asked, Sakura furrowed her brow

"How'd you know Shizune was here?" Sakura asked confused

"Itachi called me looking for you two. How long have you been here?" Sasuke said sitting on the stool next to her

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, he looked at his watch

"1." He said

"Almost 3 hours. Why?" Sakura asked with another giggle

"Because you're drunk." Sasuke answered looking out of the corner of his eye at her. She waved her hand dismissing him

"I have tomorrow off!" She seemed so happy

"How are you getting home?" Sasuke asked, she giggled waving her hand

"All the girls are staying over, we'll make it there sometime."

"Drunk women in slutty dresses walking home alone. Sound plan." He answered sarcastically and she glared

"This dress is not slutty! Tsunade bought it for me for my birthday." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted feigning anger.

He chuckled

"Why're you here anyways? You hate people." Sakura teased resting her head on her hand

"Drinks and women." Sasuke answered back, she didn't need to know he was screwing with her

She glared once again taking another sip of her drink

Before she could answer him Sai sauntered over, she watched Sasuke tense and burst out laughing

"Ugly?" Sai said not understanding Sakura as he leaned next to Sasuke

Sasuke glared at him for calling Sakura and leaning next to him, very close-very, very close.

"Do you call her that because you don't like women?" Sasuke said as he moved away from Sai

Sai tilted his head to the side

"I don't understand." Sai answered, Sakura grabbed Sasuke shoulder

"It's okay Sasuke, I don't think anyone ever really introduced you to Sai, he's from Root, he doesn't know what's socially acceptable." Sakura said

Sai imitated Sakura putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke glared and pushed Sai back with force

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sasuke grit through his teeth, Sakura hopped off of the chair and grabbed Sasuke's hand

"Sai, when you put your hands on other men it makes them uncomfortable, especially Sasuke evidently." Sakura said in a sweet tone to Sai

"I don't understand, you're doing the same thing?" Sai said confused

"Sasuke's a bit of a homophobe it seems Sai, you can't touch him like you touch me or Ino." She reasoned to him with a smile, moving to stand in front of Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"As a matter of fact, Sai, Ino is over there dancing! Maybe you could go try to get back together with her." Sakura said happily. Sai faked a smile and walked off

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke

"What's the matter with yo-"

"What do you mean how he touches you?" Sasuke interrupted as he towered over her

"Now you're jealous?" Sakura asked confused

"I'm not." Sasuke answered back, and Sakura sighed rolling her eyes

"You really are impossible sometimes you know?" She crossed her arms over her large breasts and glared up at him

"A-ha" he answered with a smirk. He knew that'd get her going

"You've only been away for like 12 hours and you're already annoying me!" Sakura stomped her foot

"A-ha" Sasuke said back to her taking a sip of his drink

"Quit it!" Sakura said getting frustrated at the large man

"I don't like that dress." Sasuke said back in a bored tone, this time sitting down

She glared at him

"You know you're really a jerk sometimes!" she said in a huff as she still stood in front of him

"A-ha" he answered her smirking again

"I swea-" Sakura was interrupted by Temari calling her

"Sakura!" Sakura turned and looked at the girl

"Ino's puking we should go," Temari was very amused "Some of us can't hold our booze as well as others." She noticed Sakura looked flustered and looked over her to see Sasuke smirking

"Hey Sasuke." Temari called out and Sasuke gave a nod

Sakura rolled her eyes "Okay, lets round everyone up, how's Hinata and Tenten? Where's Anko anyways?"

"They're around her somewhere, I'll go look on the dance floor and see if I can find any of them. I'll meet you at the booth." Temari answered and walked back through the throngs of people

Sakura sighed and turned back to Sasuke

"You really like making me angry don't you?" Sakura said walking back over to Sasuke

"A-ha" Sasuke answered once again, she clenched her fist

"Well fine have it your way, do you know where Naruto went? He's probably with Hinata." Sasuke nodded toward the dance-floor and Sakura turned to see a group cleared out and Naruto was breakdancing.

She buried her face in her palm laughing, Sasuke just shook his head

"Well I think we're going to leave now unless you have any objections." Sakura said sarcastically

Sasuke nodded standing up, putting money down on the bar

"I'll walk with you." He answered, Sakura shook her head looking up at the man

"All the girls need to get their things, it'll take forever and you'll hate it." Sakura said pulling out her wallet,

"I got it," he answered pushing her purse away "I don't care." He said to her previous protests

"No Sasuke it's fine!" she said, he put an arm around her shoulders dragging her away, she sighed

"I'm paying you back." Sakura said angrily and he rolled his eyes

Sakura could see he wasn't going to budge on either subject, she decided she'd slip the money in his pocket at some point. And that walking home wouldn't be so bad.

Sakura led him back to the booth, Temari was standing there, Ino was lying back in the booth, legs spread wide open, and Tenten sat on the other side massaging her feet.

Hinata and Anko must've been paying the tab as they were walking back towards the table

"Sasuke's gonna come with us." She said to the other women

"To stayyy oveerrr?" Ino teased

"Ino shut your legs, we're leaving." Tenten said to her annoyed with the drunk woman

Hinata smiled at the large man as Sakura helped Ino up

"They're not usually like this." Hinata said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded disbelievingly and watched as they grabbed their things, relieved when they hit the night air.

It was rather cold out, given that it was almost November. Sakura walked behind the other women keeping in step with Sasuke, they didn't speak, they simply trailed behind as they stopped at the Hyuuga mansion first.

They stood in front of the mansion, Sakura sighed and took off the heels, leaning over to rub her feet

"You might consider a bra with that next time." Sasuke said, looking away

"You can't wear a bra with a dress like this," Sakura glared at the large man, she was even smaller now that she had taken off those 5 inch heels, and he liked it better. "If you don't like it don't look." She answered

Now he knew she had to be a little tipsy. She straightened back up and looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes

"You're drunk." She nodded boredly, she also looked tired. Suddenly a Kunai hit the wall next to her head, she looked at Sasuke confused and grabbed the kunai, there was a note attached

"_Got tired of looking at you two, getting our stuff and going to your house. Enjoy your alone time with hottie!_

_-Love Tenten."_

Sakura's face turned red as she crinkled the note. He looked down at her slightly confused.

"They went to get the rest of their things." Sakura said to the large man, he'd noticed them leaving but didn't say anything.

Sakura leaned down and picked up her shoes as they began walking. He looked down at her, she really did look beautiful. He still didn't like the dress though, she looked cold and he wondered why she didn't have a jacket. He draped his jacket over her shoulders cool-ly

"thanks." She said softly yawning. She smiled up at him.

"You didn't need to do this, y'know. But thank you." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not safe for you to be walking like this." Sakura smiled, strangely enjoying his protective attitude

"I may not be an Anbu captain but I'm still a jounin." Sakura said with a giggle. He put his arm around her shoulders once again and she rested her head against his rib cage.

"I know." Sasuke answered back she sighed again

"Why do you do this?" she asked, not looking up at him

"What?" He answered

"You're like hot and cold. One minute you like me the next you completely ignore me." Sakura said, this once again confirmed she was drunk

"I do like you." Sasuke answered her honestly she didn't say anything "If you wouldn't have started an argument earlier I would've said so then."

She was stunned to say the least, he was talking to her, telling her how he felt and saying more than one word!

"I missed you." Sakura said quietly, it's all she could think to say. She was in complete shock

"I heard you stayed around," Sasuke answered back

"That's not what I'm talking about, I mean when you were gone." She looked up at him she looked hurt

"I know." Sasuke answered, he was feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Did you miss me?" she looked up at him, and he gave a short nod without hesitating. He wasn't lying in the least, but he wasn't good with emotions, and he couldn't help it.

Suddenly she stopped and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest he stopped for a moment, then returned the affection. Sasuke breathed in the scent of her soft hair. He felt cold touch his wrist. He looked up to see white snowflakes falling from the sky.

He scooped Sakura up gently to protect her feet from the cold road

"Sasuke you don't have to." She said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes

"Little brother! Sakura!" Sasuke turned to see Itachi looking rather flustered as he stopped in front of them. Sasuke glared.

Ohhh! Cliff hanger! Hope you all liked it, tried to put a little fluff in, sorry if Sasuke seemed OC. I just thought it'd be cute!

Love,

Jenn


	19. Sheltered Chapter 19

Well I didn't want to leave you all hanging too long! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 19

_Previously:_

_Suddenly she stopped and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest he stopped for a moment, then returned the affection. Sasuke breathed in the scent of her soft hair. He felt cold touch his wrist. He looked up to see white snowflakes falling from the sky._

_He scooped Sakura up gently to protect her feet from the cold road_

"_Sasuke you don't have to." She said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes_

"_Little brother! Sakura!" Sasuke turned to see Itachi looking rather flustered as he stopped in front of them. Sasuke glared._

"What Itachi?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed, Itachi was actually out of breath, not to mention shirtless

"Shizune's water broke!"

"What?! She's only 7 months pregnant!" Sakura scrambled out of Sasuke's arms and ran toward the Uchiha district. The two men followed her

.: Uchiha District:.

Sakura opened the door quickly to hear a scream of agony, Sakura ran to where she knew their bedroom was. The men followed behind her closely

"Th-ANK God Saku-RA" Shizune ground out in pain,

"Shizune, It's gonna be okay we'll get you to the hospital and I'll stop the labor okay?" Sakrua said soothingly

Sakura looked up at the men

"Itachi, take her to the hospital for me oka-" Sakura was cut off by a piercing scream

"Shizune I'm gonna take a look okay?" Sakura asked moving down between Shizune's legs, Sakura looked back at the two men standing in the doorway behind her and glared

"How about you two stand by her head," both men hurridly moved out of view as Sakura spread her legs and draped a blanket over her knees for privacy.

"_Dammit," Sakura thought "I can't stop it, and we can't move he."_

"_Think quick, think quick, think quick!" Sakura yelled at herself, she looked up at the two men who were looking at the woman in pain. Sasuke stood awkwardly next to his brother who was trying to soothe the girl in pain_

"Sasuke, I need you to go to the hospital and bring me 2 one with potassium and the other saline. Disinfectants, face masks, a scrub cap. Ask a nurse to pack a scroll with birthing tools. Hurry up!" Sakura barked and Sasuke was out the door,

Shizune cried out "Y-You c-can't stop it?" Shizune was in tears and Itachi looked over at her, he actually looked worried

"Will the baby be okay?" he asked

Sakura smiled and nodded, "The chances that the baby will be healthy are good, and Shizune's taken all of her proper vitamins. When'd this start?"

The couple looked at each other and Itachi looked away

"We were about to have sex." Shizune said between contractions, Sakura nodded

"Sex is a natural birth inducer," Shizune said to Itachi, he took in a sharp breath.

"I-I did this?" Itachi asked guiltily Sakura giggled and shook her head

"The baby was ready to come, it wouldn't have induced the birth if she wasn't ready to deliver."

Sasuke returned and walked into the room staring at the ceiling.

Sakura smiled as he handed her all of the things she'd asked for.

"Okay, Shi. Give me a few minutes to prep and everything will be okay. I promise." Shizune nodded watching Sakura shove an I.V into her arm

"What're you doing?" Sasuke said confused

"I'm a little drunk still, the potassium will help," Sakura grabbed the I.V bag and walked to the bathroom "You two need to come wash your hands."

Sakura came back into the room both men were gone, Shizune cried out again. "It's okay Shi." Sakura soothed as she pulled her mask up over her face and put the gloves on, she looked over the birth equipment

Sakura looked down to check her dilation and noticed the baby was beginning to crown.

"GET BACK IN HER ITACHI ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!" Shizune screamed as she pushed.

Itachi ran back into the room and Sasuke followed behind staring up at the ceiling again.

"I need you to push Shi, the baby's almost here!" Sakura called out and Shizune did as she said

"Harder Shi, you can do it." Sakura said again, Itachi let her squeeze his hand.

"Okay, Itachi, I need you to grab her knee. It'll help her." Itachi nodded hooking his arm around the back of her knee as she pushed again.

"That's it!" Sakura said, she held the little boy in her arms. He was so tiny. She touched his foot trying to get a reaction. The other three people looked at the little boy when he wasn't crying.

"Come on honey, it's okay." Sakura soothed

Shizune was crying "Sakura why isn't he crying? SAKURA!" Shizune yelled Sakura ignored her as she ran the green chakra over the babies tiny frail body, she frowned under her mask and began doing compressions with two fingers on the babies chest.

"_Come on honey, please, pleases cry!" Sakura said in her mind _

She could feel the babies ragged breaths as he began to scream he she took a deep breath and smiled, she grabbed the blanket from the table as Shizune reclined back into bed covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Sakura held the little boy in her arms she cleaned him off,

"Itachi do you want to cut the cord?" She asked smiling under her mouth, he nodded and stood.

Sakura checked the little boy's vitals again, he had stopped crying and was now lying eyes closed, wrapped in a fresh blanket.

He had dark black hair and his eyes were the same. He was extremely pale and very tiny. He probably weighted a little less than five pounds Sakura guessed. Sakura walked over setting the little boy in Shizune's arms as Itachi sat next to her watching the baby sleep.

Sakura smiled at the sight as she stitched Shizune up and cleaned her off. Sakura had blood all over her, she didn't care as she watched the two happily hold the little boy

Shizune smiled happily "Sasuke do you want to hold him?" Sasuke just looked at her, unsure of how to answer but suddenly his frail nephew was pushed into his arms without an answer. Sakura smiled at the sight. He looked so confused

"Support his head Sasuke," Sakura said and he nodded doing as she told "hold him close to you too." He listened again. Itachi smiled at his little brother as Sakura helped Shizune get up and walk to the shower, prying that baby away from Shizune was not an easy task either.

.:Sasuke:.

He looked down at his little nephews face, and the little boy opened his eyes. They reminded him of his mother's as did the little boy's nose and lips.

"He looks like mother." Sasuke remarked quietly, Itachi stood next to his brother looking at his son proudly he nodded. "He does," Itachi answered turning his attention to the door as Sakura walked back in supporting Shizune. Sakura passed Shizune off to Itachi and grabbed all of the bedding from the mattress and put fresh bedding on for the couple

"We don't even have the stuff for him yet," Shizune realized putting her hand to her forehead

"We'll go shopping tomorrow Shi, I have the day off and you know me and babies." Sakura answered smiling helping the woman get into bed and make her comfortable. Sasuke handed the baby to Shizune carefully

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked as he watched Itachi sit down next to Shizune on the bed.

Shizune smiled at Itachi then at Sasuke

"Akane Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi answered Sakura smiled looking at Sasuke

"That's a great name for him," Sakura said

Saskue looked at the woman and his brother feeling a bit uneasy

"After me?" Sasuke asked and they both nodded

"Without you we wouldn't be together, and we wouldn't have the baby now if it weren't for you two." Shizune answered with a smile

"We picked it when you were still in the coma, we figured you'd die, don't get all teary." Itachi teased Sasuke and Shizune both glared and Sakura giggled as the baby began to cry again. Sasuke looked at the little boy. Silently vowing to make sure he would protect the little boy that he shared a name with at all costs.

"Some one's hungry." Sakura giggled Sasuke was grateful for the que to look up at the ceiling again. Sakura helped Shizune with the baby as the woman held her breast feeding son. Sakura smiled,

"If you guys need anything call me okay? Shi you know the drill, get to sleep when he's done eating! Itachi don't let her get up from that bed." Both proud parents nodded at the pink haired medic as she finished cleaning up the room.

"Thanks so much Sakura, I love you!" Shizune called to her smiling and Itachi nodded his thanks.

Sakura walked out of the room with Sasuke in tow as he shut the door behind him silently.

Sakura looked at the time and yawned. 4 am. Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders again. She leaned into him as they walked out the door.

Well I hope you all like this! Were gonnna be gettin to the good stuff! Thanks for reading

Love,

Jenn


	20. Sheltered Chapter 20

Well as I promised, were getting to some good stuff! I hope you all like it and thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 19

_Previously:_

"_If you guys need anything call me okay? Shi you know the drill, get to sleep when he's done eating! Itachi don't let her get up from that bed." Both proud parents nodded at the pink haired medic as she finished cleaning up the room. _

"_Thanks so much Sakura, I love you!" Shizune called to her smiling and Itachi nodded his thanks. _

_Sakura walked out of the room with Sasuke in tow as he shut the door behind him silently. _

_Sakura looked at the time and yawned. 4 am. Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders again. She leaned into him as they walked out the door._

It was snowing heavily now, Sasuke was carrying the small woman since she no longer had her shoes and his coat was wrapped around her.

"Stay at my place tonight." Sasuke said to her, she looked up at him and hesitated before nodding, she was too tired to argue with him.

He walked towards his house which was much closer, he unlocked the door keeping her in his arms and walked into the apartment.

He pointed down the hall. "The shower is the last one on the right." She nodded at him thanking him.

She walked down the hall to take a shower. He watched her, she looked exhausted. He started a fire and walked into his room to get her something to wear. He grabbed a black sweatshirt that would go well past her knees and grabbed a towel.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door, "Come in" Sakura called, he opened the door and she peeked her head out. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and shoulders and water dripped down her face. She smiled at him.

"Clothes and another towel." She kept smiling and thanked him as he walked out.

He sat on the couch waiting for her to get out of the shower. He watched the fire roar as he heard the bathroom door open as she walked out toweling her hair dry, she smiled and walked toward him and sat down next to him on the couch

"I borrowed your shampoo, I hope you don't mind." Sakura said softly and she smiled at him.

He shook his head and pulled her to him gently, he pressed his lips to hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly into his mouth.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair. She smelled like him and he enjoyed it, her hands were tangled in his long hair softly pulling as his hand moved from the back of her head to her cheek while the other stayed firmly planted on the small of her back, holding her small, lithe body close to his. Their kiss grew in intensity and Sakura felt wet heat settling between her hips as she moaned again. As his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck supporting it as his lips grew more intense. Sakura pushed herself closer to his large chest deepening the kiss on her own, telling him she wanted more.

Her arms wrapped around his neck closing the small gap between them, her breathing was ragged and his was becoming more animalistic as he grasped her hips easing her back onto the couch, she allowed him without hesitation. His body covered hers completely as he moved from her lips to her jaw and she moaned, moving her neck to give him better access to the delicate flesh.

He nipped softly at the spot her could feel her rapid heartbeat and she gave a breathy moan of enjoyment and he smirked into her skin, deciding he loved the sound. He sucked at the area behind her ear and she moaned once again.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned softly as he kept kissing down her neck. He looked up at her and she gave him a sexy smile pulling his head to hers for another rough kiss, he smirked into the kiss before pulling away, he kept his body weight off of her, fearing that he would crush her if he were to relent.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked his voice deep and luscious Sakura smiled at him and pulled him back to her for a long kiss, she was hoping he'd get it.

He pulled away again after a few moments of the kiss

"Are you sober?" He asked skeptically, she sighed and pushed herself up onto her forearms

"I'm fine Sasuke, and I do want this." She put her hand on his stubbly cheek and caressed it sweetly and she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and he kissed her back, as the kiss grew more intense he grabbed her gently and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his hips and he held her weight easily without breaking the kiss. He walked back to his room, and laid her on the edge of the bed still not breaking the kiss

Sakura was the one to break it eventually as she sat up. Standing on her knees on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and he helped her pull it over his head as he reconnected their lips a moment after. She ran her fingers all over his finely toned torso, and he pulled her towards him grabbing the hem of the large sweatshirt and pulling it over her head in one quick movement, his fingers roamed over the sweet porcelain skin. He suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable with the notion that he could break her at any moment, he broke the kiss and looked her body over, she was shy and he could tell easily by the blush that spread across her cheeks and chest.

He reasoned that he would just have to be gentle with her, and he began kissing her neck once again and she giggled. He smirked into her skin, inhaling her scent, though it was mostly masked by the scent of his body wash.

His hands cupped her breasts and he enjoyed that they fit perfectly in his hand. He would guess somewhere around 36 C. She moaned as his finger brushed over her little pink nipple. His other hand moved from her breasts to her ass and he pulled her hips forward as he laid her back on the bed gently. He put one knee on the bed in between her legs and leaned down kissing her chest this time just above her breasts.

He teased her nipple with his tongue as his hand played with the other, she clutched the bed spread and moaned his name. The sound was like velvet as it danced through his mind.

He began kissing down her stomach, and he reached the little black thong and smirked, he looked up at her and her eyes we closed and she looked serine. He smirked, he'd change that easily. He decided to push her embarrassment, he hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them off of her swiftly and gently sucking on her thighs,

"Sasuke!" She said quickly obviously embarrassed he smirked and moved to suck on her hip bone while keeping his eyes on her, her blush deepened and he smirked, she looked away. Then she heard the rich sound of him chuckling as he once again hovered over her, looking her in the eye. He pressed another kiss to her lips

"What's wrong Sa-Ku-Ra?" his voice was so deep, he looked over her body as she glared up at him, and he admired the way her now dry hair fanned out on the bed. He'd always been a fan of long hair, she pushed on his shoulder and he assumed that meant she wanted him to stand up, so he did and she once again stood on her knees in front of him, this time she pressed her lips to his neck sweetly, sucking in certain spots earning a feral groan from the dark haired man.

She kissed his chest and his wrapped his arm around her leaving the other to hand at his side loosely. Her hands moved over his large muscular arms and then down his sides softly, finally reaching his pants, he let her go curious if she would actually do it. And she did to his surprise, she began by unbuttoning the black pants and then unzipping them, she pushed them down, still kissing his chest.

It was his turn now, he didn't feel like waiting anymore. He grabbed her and pulled her against him and laid her in the middle of the bed, settling between her legs he looked down at her and smirked, she was out of breath blushing looking up at him, his hand traveled up her thighs, he kissed her passionately again as he played with her soaked folds. She moaned into his mouth and her fingers dug into his back.

He rubbed her clit for a few moments before easing a finger in as he began pumping in and out her hips followed his rhythm and she moaned into his mouth again. He grabbed her hip with the other hand keeping them still as he pushed another finger into her. She was so tight, he knew she was a virgin even if she'd never admitted it to any of them. He could tell just looking at her. She moaned his name loudly.

He pushed his boxers down and kissed her lips gently, she knew this would hurt badly and hoped he would realize she was a virgin without her telling him, she broke the kiss

"Sasuke I-I" he pushed his lips to hers softly for a moment and looked into her eyes, she was still flushed

"I know." Was his only answer as he pushed his lips to hers again and gently entered her. He felt her body tense and he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and the other rested above her head, supporting his weight

He stopped the kiss and looked at her, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her head was turned away from him now. He pressed his lips to her ear and kissed it softly

"it's okay, breathe." He mumbled to her, and she did as she was told, her grabbed her arm, and put it over his shoulder wrapping the other around her comfortingly again. He actually felt bad, he never felt bad and he'd slept with a lot of virgins. Her face relaxed and he kissed her cheek soothingly before grabbing her hip and slowly rocking his hips forward into her again and this time she moaned his name softly and wrapped the other arm around his neck.

His lips connected with hers again and he began thrusting harder and harder each time, building up speed slowly. She cried his name and moaned loudly. They were both breathing heavily and sweating Sasuke rested his head against her shoulder and she scratched his back, she could feel his blood on her fingers but her mind wouldn't allow her to think of it.

She could feel her orgasm coming on quickly and it was forceful, he gave another deep thrust and she screamed his name digging her nails into his back, her walls tightened around him and he grit his teeth and groaned deeply.

Finally he felt his orgasm coming, he gave her a few final thrusts before spilling himself into, she moaned his name and he pressed his body to hers holding her against him. She ran her fingers through his hair gently as her body relaxed into the soft surface of the bed. She felt at peace and comfortable, she was sure it was because it was Sasuke she was with. He always protected her, whether she liked it or not. She smiled, he moved to sit up and she got a view of his back, she scratched it up to hell and she felt bad,

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" he looked back at her furrowing his brow, she held her arms in front of her chest, she sat looking at him worried

"For?" he asked confused as he pulled his boxers back on and pulled the covers back

"Your back?" she asked also confused as she stood up after him and he pulled her into bed with him, he laid on his back and she rested her head on his chest his arm wrapped tightly around her back keeping her close while his other arm was behind his head

"What?" he asked still confused she looked up at him

"I scratched it all up. Do you want me to heal it for you?" she asked running her fingers over his chest and he snorted

"I'm fine." He answered in his emotionless tone and she smile, she pushed herself up on one arm and held the sheet over her bare chest, she kissed his cheek softly. She gave him a serious look after that which confused him once again

"I wouldn't have done _that _if it weren't- y'know." She struggled to find the words and he actually chuckled at this, he pulled her back to rest on his chest and she looked up at him

"I know you're not a whore," he said with a smirk "your virginity said that." He teased and she looked away, her cheeks as red as a tomato. He knew she was blushing again and he looked over at the window, it was almost light out. He moved his hand to her shoulder and rubbed her soft skin gently.

He kissed the top of her head and she giggled "G'Night Sasuke-kun." She buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent and relaxed in his arms

"Goodnight Sakura." He answered quietly.

I hope you all liked it! I promised some action! Well love you all! Thanks for reading

Love,

Jenn


	21. Sheltered Chapter 21

Well I hope you all liked the lemon in celebration of my 20th chapter! I'm hoping to keep this story going pretty long so as long as you guys like it I'll keep writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 21

_Previously:_

"_I wouldn't have done that if it weren't- y'know." She struggled to find the words and he actually chuckled at this, he pulled her back to rest on his chest and she looked up at him_

"_I know you're not a whore," he said with a smirk "your virginity said that." He teased and she looked away, her cheeks as red as a tomato. He knew she was blushing again and he looked over at the window, it was almost light out. He moved his hand to her shoulder and rubbed her soft skin gently._

_He kissed the top of her head and she giggled "G'Night Sasuke-kun." She buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent and relaxed in his arms_

"_Goodnight Sakura." He answered quietly._

.:6 A.M:.

Sasuke sat straight up in bed, panting heavily, he clutched his head for a few moments. He hated those nightmares, even in his coma he couldn't escape them. He controlled his breathing and looked over at the small woman lying in bed next to him, she was lying on her stomach, her face towards him and she looked serine. She had to be exhausted, he got out of bed quietly not wanting to wake her and walked out and sat on the couch. He clutched his head, unable to banish the memories from his mind. He could see his mother's eyes, lifelessly staring at him. It was getting harder for him to breathe and he shut his eyes tightly trying to banish the scarring image. It was to no avail. It was the only thing he could see and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard Sakura call softly from the hallway, he didn't lift his head, he tried to control his breathing before she heard it. Suddenly he felt her sit down next to him and her finger brushed through his hair gently and she kissed his temple

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly, his ragged breathing bothered her.

"Nothing." Was his only answer, it was rather harsh but she was used to it. She was still completely naked but she didn't care, she moved and knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead softly she put her hand on his cheek, his eyes were closed

"Look at me Sasuke-kun." She coaxed softly and after a few minutes his eyes met hers, he let his hands rest on his knees and she stood in between his legs leaning down so she was face to face with the large man. She pressed her forehead to his

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" she said softly, he nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he didn't return it. She kissed his cheek.

"Go back to bed." He said to her quietly. She held his face in her hands now softly she stroke his cheeks with her thumbs

"You come too," she place a sweet kiss on his lips and nuzzled his cheek. He felt himself calming down and he nodded. Suddenly she placed her hand on his forehead, with green chakra flowing through it and he pulled away

She looked at him softly

"Let me help sweetie." He glared at her and she sighed, and stood up straight. He grabbed her hips with both arms and pulled her to him, he laid his head against her chest. He could hear her heart. He closed his eyes and she brushed her fingers through his long hair. Suddenly he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled and smacked his butt

"Lemme down Sasuke!" he answered her by smacking her ass, which left a large red mark

"Ow!" she said and he smirked and kissed her bare hip walking towards his room, he laid her back down on the bed and laid down next to her. She laid on her stomach and put her head on her hand and smiled at him as he settled on his side facing her. He grabbed her again pulling her close. She smiled and kissed his lips softly and he kissed back.

"Get some sleep, you're gonna have to help your brother," she smiled lying her head on the pillow and looked at him as he furrowed his brow

"With?" He said resting his head on the pillow also looking at her, her eyes were shut already

"You two need to put the crib and stuff together." He groaned and shut his eyes. He didn't really mind, he already enjoyed his nephew. He pulled her closer and let himself fall asleep once again.

.: 12:30 pm :.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of pots clattering and Sakura's voice swearing in a loud whisper. He smirked and looked at the clock. He didn't go grocery shopping so he wasn't sure what she was doing. He grabbed his shirt from the dresser and a new pair of boxers and pants. After he was dressed her saw her standing there in her dress cooking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled

"Where's the food from?" he asked

"You don't listen when I speak do you?" Sakura said a bit annoyed

"I tune in and out." He smirked and she stepped on his foot, he didn't care

"I told you yesterday before checking you out of the hospital, that Tsunade sent someone grocery shopping for you. She's very happy with you." Sakura answered, flipping the bacon over.

He nodded and kissed her neck softly, she giggled once again. He let her go and walked out of the room and grabbed her a t-shirt from his dresser, he was annoyed that she didn't grab it herself and walked back out. There was a plate of food on the counter and she was washing the pan.

He smirked and grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it up

"Sasuke!" she yelled at him she wiped her hands off and glared up at him. He held a tshirt for her in his hand

"Wear this, there isn't blood on it." He said

"I can't, I have to leave in a few minutes and so do you Itachi just called." Sasuke sighed

"You're going back out in that?" He asked

"Well what do you want me to do? Wear nothing but your t shirt? Go eat." She said

"It covers more." He retorted and sat down at the counter picking at the food

She drained the water from the sink and dried her hands, she pulled her hair in a messy bun.

"I have to go okay? I'm shopping with Shizune." She said softly, he stood up putting his dish on the counter, hed finished it quite quickly

"I'll take you." He answered she sighed looking up at him

"There are 4 women at my house waiting for me to get back to question me about where I was and you want to go?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

He gave a short nod, she sighed

"It's your funeral." She said with humor in her voice. He walked to his room again grabbing his jacket and he handed it to her. There was a lot of snow on the ground, she smiled and sat down to put her heels on

"Thank you." She said softly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she looked at him surprised he ignored it and put on his boots and opened the door to the apartment, and looked at her, she looked like she was in pain getting up

"Sore?" he asked with a smirk she nodded with a smirk not realizing he didn't mean her feet. She grabbed her purse and walked out in front of him.

.: 10 Minutes Later (In Front of Sakura's house) :.

She looked up at him putting the key in the slot and turning it quietly she peeked her head in groaning at the mess. She opened the door the rest of the way to hit it off of Ino's head, the incoherent woman groaned and rolled away. Tenten and Temari were passed out on the couch, Anko on the counter with a bottle of vodka. Hinata walked out in a pair of sweatpants with her arms crossed, she glared at Sakura.

"Where were you I was worried sick!" she called in a hushed tone and Sakura walked in the door with Sasuke behind her. Sakura smiled sheepishly, Sasuke looked around at all of the women and laughed inwardly. Hinata walked toward Sakura nodding to Sasuke

"You're covered in blood! What happened?" Hinata said again quietly. Sakura held her finger to her lips and walked toward her room. And the two conscious people followed her, Hinata sat on her bed and Sasuke leaned on the door frame as Sakura tossed the jacket on the bed and pulled the dress over her head she walked back toward the closet

Hinata noticed that she just undressed IN FRONT OF SASUKE and didn't even care Hinata shook her head and looked at Sasuke

"You two slept together!" Hinata called to her in a hushed tone and looked at Sasuke to confirm, he just nodded like it wasn't a big deal Sakura walked out again with a different pair of panties on and a bra, she threw a t shirt on and a pair of tight light grey yoga pants. She put a small neon pink sweatshirt over it siting at the vanity she brushed her hair looking at her friend, who was shaking her head.

"Shizune had the baby!" Sakura said in a happy tone. Hinata looked utterly confused

"What the hell did you do last night!?" Hinata said, Sakura giggled and looked over at Sasuke who was looking around the room boredly

"She went into labor when Sasuke was walking me home. We went there, I delievered the baby and we went to his place. " Sakura motioned with her head to Sasuke and turned back in the mirror applying light makeup and redoing her messy bun.

"And I got to deal with 4 drunks who wanted to start a search party for you somewhere around 2 AM. I hope you know there is no alcohol left in your house. Anywhere. And I'm pretty sure one of them ordered porn on your tv so be prepared for that." Hinata flopped back on the bed and Sakura jumped onto the bed and looked over her friend

"I'll cheer you up! We have to go get everything the baby needs today!" Sakura said happily as she loomed over her stressed friend. Sasuke watched from the doorway, he looked over in the living room as he heard stirring.

Hinata smiled at Sakura

"Really? Boy or girl? How big? Is it healthy?" Hinata bombarded

"Boy, had to help him breath at first , tiny like less than five pounds, and his name is adorable! Akane Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said happily as she pulled her friend up. Hinata giggled too and held her friends hands.

"Did you hold him?" Hinata asked Sasuke who nodded at her. Sakura grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him and walked back into her closet grabbing her winter coat and another for Hinata. She tossed it to the woman and pulled a pair of rounded boots on.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked quietly, Sakura grabbed her purse and looked at Hinata who did the same and nodded. All three walked out leaving the drunks to sleep it off.

Well I thought this was a cute little thing! And to clarify they are not dating….yet. Hope you loved it! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


	22. Sheltered Chapter 22

Greetings! Yet another chapter of Sheltered! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 22

_Previously:_

"_I'll cheer you up! We have to go get everything the baby needs today!" Sakura said happily as she loomed over her stressed friend. Sasuke watched from the doorway, he looked over in the living room as he heard stirring. _

_Hinata smiled at Sakura_

"_Really? Boy or girl? How big? Is it healthy?" Hinata bombarded _

"_Boy, had to help him breath at first , tiny like less than five pounds, and his name is adorable! Akane Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said happily as she pulled her friend up. Hinata giggled too and held her friends hands. _

"_Did you hold him?" Hinata asked Sasuke who nodded at her. Sakura grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him and walked back into her closet grabbing her winter coat and another for Hinata. She tossed it to the woman and pulled a pair of rounded boots on._

"_Ready?" Sasuke asked quietly, Sakura grabbed her purse and looked at Hinata who did the same and nodded. All three walked out leaving the drunks to sleep it off._

.:Itachi's House:.

Sasuke opened the door and watched the two women walk past, and walked in after them shutting the door behind him. Sakura walked back to the bedroom to see Shizune smiling at Tsunade holding the baby in her arms rocking him. Sakura knocked on the door frame. And both women looked up with a smile

"How's he doing?" Sakura asked sweetly walking into the room with Hinata following her, Hinata leaned over and gave Shizune a hug and kissed the women's cheek as she waited her turn to hold the little boy.

"Very well, he's eaten twice already!" Shizune said happily, she had a lot more energy today Sakura smiled and Tsunade handed the little bundle to Hinata who sat next to her. Sakura hugged and kissed Shizune and Tsunade hello. Sasuke walked in and sat down on the chair next to the bed greeting the women with a polite nod.

Shizune held her arms open to him and smiled. He hesitated before giving her a quick hug. Sakura smiled and Tsunade laughed

"So brat, you like the apartment?" Tsunade asked Sasuke nodded and thanked her quietly.

"Sakura took you home right? Did you clear him for missions yet?" Tsunade asked both

Sasuke smirked dirtily "Oh she took me home." Sakura glared at him. Normally he wouldn't do something like that but he couldn't resist pissing her off.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Sakura both crossing their arms over their chests

"Well?" Tsunade said expecting her confirmation on Sasuke's comment

"Well I didn't think he should be cleared for anot-" she was cut off by Tsunade leaning forward and sniffing her

"You two slept together!" Shizune called loudly

"He just got out of a coma!"

"You were pissed at him!"

"You're not even dating!"

The two women said to Sakura angrily. Sakura was getting angrier by the minute when finally she yelled in a hushed tone

"I can sleep with whom-ever I'd like! I'm 21 for god's sake!"

Tsunade and Shizune pinched the bridge of their noses at the same time

"So when are we going shopping?!" Hinata asked looking down at the baby trying to change the subject and it changed it easier than she thought

"Are you coming?" Sakura asked Tsunade who nodded happily

"The kid may as well be my gran- Nephew!" She slipped almost opening herself to be called granny. Shizune giggled

"I brought gimp here a wheelchair too." Tsunade said motioning toward Shizune Sakura giggled and Hinata cooed at the baby

"Are we bringing the baby?" Sakura asked

Shizune nodded "Of course we are do you wanna leave them with these two?! He'll never have a first word!" Shizune said motioning to Sasuke and Itachi who just walked into the room

"What'd I do?" Itachi called out with his hands motioning exasperatedly

Sakura smiled as Itachi hugged her kissed her cheek, she'd grown close to him in the past nine months, he was with one of her best friends and she spent a lot of time with him by Sasuke's bed side

Sasuke glared at the sight

"Little brother, Hinata" he nodded hello to both of them

"Nothing, idiot now help me get out of bed." Shizune said giggling at her glaring boyfriend, he mumbled something as he helped her up and Sakura grabbed the wheelchair Tsunade brought over. Itachi finally got Shizune almost standing up and Sasuke helped steady her politely.

Tsunade put the pillow on the wheel chair and the two men helped her sit down, she was wearing a pair of Itachi's long sweatpants and one of his large sweatshirts. Her short hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and her bangs hung in front of her face. Tsunade handed the blanket to Shizune

"Cover up, it's freezing out there! It snowed like 3 inches last night." Tsunade said, Hinata grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around the little boy and handed him to his mother.

Sakura smiled at the little boy over Shizune's shoulder and touched his nose gently teasing him. The women giggled as he crinkled his nose and yawned. Itachi looked at his brother, who was watching the pink haired woman intently.

"Ready?" Sakura asked slinging her purse over her shoulder, Shizune nodded and Itachi leaned down giving her a kiss and the baby a kiss on the forehead. The women were all talking Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled, he just gave a small smirk and watched the women walk out of the house still chattering about something.

Itachi looked at his brother.

"We have to paint his room red." Itachi said in an annoyed tone, Sasuke nodded and followed his brother into the adjoining room grabbing a paintbrush and starting to paint

.: Sakura:.

They finally got to the baby store, Sakura was so excited about it as she pushed Shizune in the door, the women greeted them with a smile.

"Hello!" Sakura smiled at her and they all walked around the store, Tsunade pushed a cart in the opposite direction of Sakura and Shizune going and picking out her own things to buy for the baby. Hinata walked next to Sakura and Shizune pushing a cart too.

"He definitely needs a snow suit." Shizune said looking at them, she found a cute little blue jumpsuit, it was puffy and had soft fabric around the hood. Sakura smiled and grabbed 3 packs of sleep onesies for the little boy and threw them into the cart.

"We need bottles, more diapers, a diaper bag, a crib, a swing, a jumper, a bunch of clothes for him a highchair…" Shizune continued on as they went through the store picking things up and by the time they were done they had 3 carts full.

Sakura laughed as they paid the large amount of money. Tsunade was behind them with 2 carts of her own and despite Shizune's protest she bought it all happily.

"You have a delivery service, right?" Hinata asked the wide eyed girl who just nodded at her. Sakura giggled

"Okay then, give them the address and let's get some lunch!" Tsunade said jovially

The women agreed and walked quickly to a café to sit and have lunch and talk.

.: Sasuke :.

It had been three hours already and they had long since finished painting. He wondered how long it took to buy baby clothes as he sat with his brother drinking scotch, they talked minimally in front of the fire place.

"So, little brother, did you have trouble making it home alone last night? " Itachi asked with a smirk

Sasuke glanced at him "Hn."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You slept with her? You're not even together, I thought you liked her?"

"What would make you think that?" Sasuke asked boredly

"I know you, and I know you actually care about her. Ask her out," Itachi said

"Hn." Sasuke answered and Itachi rolled his eyes, there was a knock on the door and Itachi went to answer it. After ten minutes of being gone Sasuke finally decided to investigate, he stood in the doorway watching men bring in a bunch of unmarked boxes.

The man handed Itachi a clip board which he signed and handed back, the men left and there were at least 15 boxes in the entry way.

"They're going to dress my kid up as a girl." Itachi stated in horror as he looked at the pink bag. Sasuke snickered and the women entered the house.

"Oh hey they beat us here!" Shizune said happily, she rocked the little boy and kissed his forehead

"Why am I looking at pink bag, you're not putting my _son_ in pink!" Itachi said angrily

Shizune glared at the man and Sakura giggled "Itachi, it's a diaper bag, it's not for him." Sakura reassured.

"Well for that now were gonna show you everything we bought and you're gonna sit there and watch!" Shizune said angrily

"You're out of your mind woman, now give me my son before all of that estrogen rubs off on him." Itachi said angrily and Shizune held up her nose

"No, he can go to his uncle and maybe take a lesson on being well behaved in the presence of women from him!" Shizune said handing the baby to Sasuke.

He held the little boy tensely and looked at him. He was sleeping,

"_If I had to shop with these women all day I'd be sleeping too."_ Sasuke mused inwardly as he sat down and watch Shizune get comfortable on the couch with Itachi's help Sakura and Tsunade moved all of the boxes easily as Hinata pushed the coffee table out of the way, they began opening the boxes and putting the baby clothes on little hangers.

"Ita-kun, the crib, and things you need to put together are over there." She pointed and he nodded he grabbed what looked easiest first which was a swing. Sakura stood up and walked over to Sasuke

"I didn't get to see him at all today." She said picking up the little boy and cooing sweetly at the baby, Sasuke nodded and stood up helping his brother, he grabbed another box that looked to be a changing table and began pulling it out.

Sakura smiled at the little boy and grabbed one of the onsies, a diaper, and a pad to change the baby on, she set the baby on the floor and changed his diaper and dressed him in the new warm onsie, that featured a little Dalmatian with a fire fighter hat. It was blue and had booties built in. She grabbed one of the little blue hats and picked the little boy up.

"All better sweetie," she cooed to the little boy who began crying loudly when stopped rocking him. "Oh no sweetheart, it's alright." She said sweetly as she began rocking the little boy who kept crying. She held him up and tried to burp him since he had just eaten but he didn't he just kept crying.

"Do you want me to take him Saki?" Shizune asked putting the little onsies on the hangers. Sakura shook her head and said

"He probably just wants to walk around, it's okay I've got him." Sakura walked up and down the hallway patting his butt trying to sooth him but he kept crying. After 20 minutes of the baby's shrill crying she put her hand on his forehead checking for fever.

Sasuke stood up after he finished with changing table and walked over to her.

"Let me see." She looked up at him and nodded, he could see she was getting worried, and she handed the baby to Sasuke gently and he quieted down almost immediately. All of the other people in the living room watched in amazement the little boy grabbed his crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the baby giggling. "He just wanted his uncle!"

Well hoped you all liked it! I was so excited to write the baby chapter! So cute! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


	23. Sheltered Chapter 23

Lets get going! Thanks for reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sheltered Chapter 23

_Previously:_

_Sasuke stood up after he finished with changing table and walked over to her._

"_Let me see." She looked up at him and nodded, he could see she was getting worried, and she handed the baby to Sasuke gently and he quieted down almost immediately. All of the other people in the living room watched in amazement the little boy grabbed his hand. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the baby giggling. "He just wanted his uncle!"_

Shizune turned her head sideways looking at the room "I think I liked the dresser over there," She pointed to the corner "What do you think Sak?" Sakura rested her cheek on her hand looking it over, she pursed her lips, "I liked it in the corner, it gives you more room and you can put the baby monitor on it." Sakura said, both men looked annoyed, all they'd done for the past two hours was move the room around, and now the women wanted it back to the original way.

"Would you two just stick with a set up!" Itachi called at them annoyed. Tsunade and Hinata had to leave because they had shifts and Hokage duty.

"I think this way is okay," Shizune said, Sakura walked out of the room and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge giving them to the men they nodded in thanks. Shizune smiled over the room she walked toward Itachi slowly, and wrapped her arms around him leaning against him,

"Thanks you two." She smiled as Sasuke and then she walked over to Sakura

"And you too, Saki." Sakura hugged her back smiling "Of course Shi," Sakura said, and Shizune began crying, Itachi sighed walking over to her and he wrapped his arms around her

"I-I-I'm s-sorry I-I cant he-help i-it." Shizune stuttered, while Itachi soothed his girlfriend Sasuke picked up the baby and held him

There was a knock on the door and Sakura walked to it and answered. An anbu stood at the door,

"Lady Haruno," he bowed slightly, she nodded "For you, and this is for Captain Uchiha" The man handed her two scrolls,

"Which one?" Sakura asked

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha," The man answered "Also Lady Hokage asks that you sign this." He handed her a paper, it was for Sasuke's clearance she signed it and nodded to the man

"Thank you," she said politely and he jumped away, she shut the door and walked back to the room, she smiled at the couple embracing, and walked over to where Sasuke was holding the baby, she smiled up at him.

"I'm impressed Sasuke," Sakura said with humor in her voice "I never thought I'd see the great Sasuke Uchiha snuggling his nephew."

Sasuke looked down at her glaring,

"Just finished telling him how to get laid," Sasuke said with a smirk, she was so easy to annoy. She rolled her eyes glaring at him

"He'll grow up to be a gentleman unlike you!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at the scroll in her hand. Shizune walked slowly to Sasuke, he noticed and walked towards her handing off the baby. She smiled up at him thanking him.

"We have a mission?" Sakura said to Sasuke handing him his scroll. They both read them over

Itachi looked at both of them, Sakura was blushing and Sasuke glared at the sheet

"What kind of mission?" Itachi asked smirking

"S-Seduction." Sakura said thrown off

.: Tsunade:.

Tsunade laughed manically, the only light shining in the room was her desk lamp as she downed another cup of sake. She was able to be so evil without Shizune and Sakura censoring her completely. Her evil mind really was a beautiful thing.

"Let's see if we can get them to do more than just screw like bunnies!" Tsunade rubbed her hands together, she knew Sasuke was very jealous and possessive and Tsunade knew when he saw the outfit Sakura used for seduction missions _and _the way Tsunade taught her to act. He'd be going after her faster than lightening. She also knew that Sakura was very cute and tiny and so protectable, it was easy.

.:Hinata:.

She blushed as she read the scroll

"_Seduction?" She thought blushing outwardly _

.: Naruto :.

He groaned, a seduction mission, they were so boring!

.: Tsunade :.

Hey she could have a lot of fun with Shizune gone. Naruto and Hinata would be going in the opposite direction of Sakura and Sasuke and leaving 6 hours after, she smiled

2 new couples! She would send the other people she wanted out after that. She smiled evilly.

.: 3 hours later (Sakura):.

Sakura sighed as she packed her things for her mission, Sasuke had walked her home earlier.

She flopped on her bed, grabbing a stuffed animal Naruto had given her and pulling it close to her body

" _I can't believe what happened last night," Sakura thought closing her eyes and groaning " I slept with him, we're not even dating. He doesn't even seem like he likes me. Maybe he just told me that so I would."_

"_**Yeah dumbass, he asked you about 5 different times if you were sure if you wanted to sleep with him so he could get some quick ass." Her inner rolled her eyes at her**_

"_I'll give him a week to prove that he actually cares about me." Sakura said to her inner _

"_**He walks you home all the time and did you forget you actually cuddled last night? Sasuke Uchiha does **__**not**__** cuddle with his one night stands I can guarantee it." **_

"_I guess," she thought, and then a little light bulb went off in her head " Naruto used to share an apartment with Sasuke maybe he can tell me if the women stayed the night!" _

Sakura grabbed her cell quickly dialing Naruto's number

"_Hey Saki! What's up!" Naruto called happily through the phone _

"_Hey Nar-kun! Hey can I ask a quick question?" Sakura asked as she smiled at Naruto's nickname for her _

"_Sure thing Sak!" Naruto said_

"_It's about Sasuke, he used to have women come to the apartment right?" Sakura asked _

"_You mean more than one at once? Or just in general?" He asked confused _

"_He had more than one woman over at a time?" She asked swallowing hard _

"_Yeah a couple of times, most if ever got to was 3 though. Why?" Naruto asked _

"_I-I just wanted to know if they stayed overnight with him." Sakura said hoping for it to be a no_

"_No not really, usually after everything was done they'd leave pretty pissed. Why though Saki?" Naruto asked still extremely confused _

There was a knock on the door

"_I'll tell you later kay? I gotta go! Mission. Love Ya!" she called to Naruto hanging up before he answered back._

Sakura hurried to the door,

"Who is it?" Sakura called before unlocking the door

"hn." She heard muffled and she unlocked the door opening it for him

"Why don't you use the peephole?" He asked curiously.

She was very nervous around him all of the sudden

"I- uhm. I'm too short for it." Sakura said turning around quickly and walking back to her room leaving the door opened for him to come in, he was confused as he watched her walk away from him quickly.

He closed the door behind him as he walked to the bedroom behind her, she was putting things into her pack quickly. He leaned on the door frame and he watched her walk to her bookshelf quickly grabbing 4 scrolls and tossing them on the bed, she brushed her hair out of her face.

"_Why's she rushing?" He asked himself glancing at the clock "It's only 10:30." _

He was torn from his thoughts as her phone began to ring on the bed. Sakura grabbed the phone flipping it open

"_I cant talk right now! I'm going on a mission!" She hung up the phone quickly _

She glanced at Sasuke who was looking at her emotionlessly.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to know why she was acting so weird

"Naruto." She answered quickly as she looked through her bag realizing she didn't have any of her toiletries.

Sakura went to walk out of the room but was blocked by Sasuke, she looked up at him but wouldn't meet his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin making her meet his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, his voice was forceful and suspicious, she blushed and tried to pull away

"Quit." He demanded to her and she stopped immediately

"Sasuke I-" She trailed off as he kept staring at her with eyes that said she'd better listen to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked again, in a low tone

"Nothing," She said pulling away again. He let her this time as she walked past him quickly grabbing all of her shampoos and such, she brushed her hair out of her face and walked back to her room. Sasuke still stood in the doorway, not taking his eyes off of her.

He let her walk past him and she didn't look at him. She put all of her stuff in the bag and she didn't have anything else to distract her. She felt him looming over her, her pulse thrummed. She was so nervous, she swallowed again. He put his hand on her back, it spanned her upper back. Sakura looked up at him. Trying to banish the blush from her cheeks.

He looked over her face, he could feel her heart beating quickly.

"Sakura" He said quietly she bit her lip "Is this about last night?" He asked, as he pulled her closer to him and looked down at her. She gave a small nod

"I-Did it mean something to you?" She asked softly, looking away, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind he leaned down and kissed her temple

"Yes," Sasuke answered her body loosened a bit and she smiled

"Good," She said softly, she put her hand on top of his "It meant a lot to me."

"I told you that yesterday," He said back, he wasn't sure why she was asking now, he'd spent the whole day with her and she hadn't acted like this. There was something else to it "Why're you asking now?"

Sasuke asked, she bit her lip. Debating one whether she shoulder answer him or not.

"I called Naruto a-and I asked if you typically had women stay over," Sasuke frowned he knew where this was going, and he knew she was going to ask as some point "And he told you about the amount of women I've been with."

Sakura nodded and laid her head against his chest "Are you mad at me?" she asked softly, he rolled his eyes and wondered who she dated before him that got mad that easily. Sasuke didn't answer he turned her around in his arms and she laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him also. He smoothed her hair. She assumed her wasn't angry with her if he was hugging her.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly, burying her face in his chest

"Don't apologize to me." He said back to her

Well hope you all liked! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Jenn


End file.
